I'd Rather Die
by nattylovesjordy
Summary: Jordan gets kidnapped on what was going to be a big night. When she is found, what will happen between Woody and herself? JOWO.
1. Chapter 1

-1Note to readers. I don't own anything Crossing Jordan related.

P.S. the timeline is as if Lu Simmons DIDN'T die. So yeah.

CHAPTER ONE.

"Jordan! Jordan" Dr. Macy called

"What? I'm off in 30 minutes." Jordan tiredly claimed.

"I know, I just wanted to take you to dinner."

"Can I take a rain check?" Jordan asked. She really did want to go, but had been feeling sick lately and didn't want for him to worry.

"Well please? We would just be going somewhere nice and I know you need a break" Garret proclaimed.

"Ok, where, when, and what should I wear?" Jordan asked. It was already 7:30 on a beautiful warm and starry night.

"Great." Garret said with a cheesy smirk on his face.

"Ok Garret, what is this _really_ about?" she asked comically with a slight bit of curiosity. She felt that he was hiding something.

"Nothing, I just want to take you to a nice dinner. Ok, so I will pick you up at 8:15. Wear formal attire, if you have any Jo." Garret said.

"He seems pleased, but I still think he is hiding something from me." Jordan thought as she walked to the elevators.  
"Okay, see ya then Garret." she said.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Detective Hoyt."

"Hey Woody." Garret exclaimed.

"Sooo… is she coming?" the blue eyed wonder asked nervously.

"Hey, calm down woods! And stay off the caffeine, because she's coming!"

"Cool, so the I will see you in about 35 minutes, ok?"

"Okay, and Woody, good luck."

"Thanks Doc." and with that he hung up. He knew that he would need that. "I truly love Jordan," he thought to himself, "and I hope that she loves me as well."

- - - - - - - - - -

"What to wear." Jordan asked herself as she threw another choice of rejected possibilities on the floor "I mean, I think this is more than just a 'relaxing dinner', but yet again, I have no clue. I wish that Woody and I could have 'relaxing dinners' like how we used to be. Lately it has been sorta awkward between us." Woody and Jordan had just started moving up in their relationship to a slight more than friends, in Woody's opinion. In Jordan's, she wasn't sure if she was ready, so felt awkward at times. "I really miss how our friendship used to be." after saying that to herself she remember a few years back when Woody and Jordan were in L.A. "If only I hadn't answered my damn phone." she said to herself. She did want someone to hold her a little tighter, especially Woody, but commitment scared her then. "I've grown up so mu-" she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Oh Gawd, is it 8:15 already?" she had just found the perfect dress that fit the category of 'formal attire' in her opinion. It was the same dress as the one she wore at Lily's new years eve party. There was no answer. "Hello, wh-" she asked again, but was cut of when she opened a door. A woman with some strange mask thing barged in and she knocked Jordan out with something made out of glass it seemed. The woman picked up Jordan's limp body and dragged her out the door. Lucky for the kidnapper, there was no one in sight, but that was no good for Jordan.

- - - - - - - - - -

Soon after Jordan was kidnapped, Garret showed up to Jordan's door. He automatically noticed something wrong. Her door was cracked open.

"Jordan? Jordan, are you home?" he yelled as he walked into her apartment. Immediately he saw a sign of struggle, along with broken glass and clothes all over the floor. It was like Jordan to have clothes on the ground, but the broken glass? Immediately he called Woody.

"Detective Hoyt."

"Woody, you are going to want to come down to Jordan's place." Garret pled.

"What happened, what is wrong?" Woody asked worriedly.

"Jordan is missing, and it seems as if….."

"As if what Garret? What?" he asked. His heart was full of pain and sorry. Worried and Scared. His emotions were like a whirlwind hitting him hard.

"It seems as if she was kidnapped." Garret replied feeling terrible for woody.

Woody didn't answer, but Garret could tell Woody was really hurting.

"I noticed her door was open, so I went in. There was broken glass and clothes thrown on the everywhere in her bedroom. The clothes were probably because she was trying to find something to wear."

"I'll be right over, and I'm going to nail that bitch that took her from me." Woody said. He was furious at the person who took Jordan. He was on the verge of tears because he couldn't believe that this was happening to her; again. He was scared for her, but knew, or had to at least pretend to know, that she would be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah. So sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. There was this glitch so when i was in my account, and i pressed stories, nothing showed up. So i couldnt post a new chapter or anything. Trust me, I feel terrible, but there was nothing I could do. I did everything I could.  
Then, this morning, when it was waaayy to early to still be up, I checked it and it worked!  
I swear, I almost had a heart attack, cardiac infarction (sp proably) if you please, and stopped breathing.  
It was actualy sorta funny. So yeah. Enjoy. I promise I'll update ASAP. Which will be REALLY soon. My word.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, its sad. I dont own anything CJ Related, although, I'd love it. And I'd buy them for a very small fourtune. So yeah, Enjoy! R/R!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

When Woody arrived at Jordan's Pearle street apartment,, he ran up 3 flights of stairs two by two. Adrenaline was rushing through him. He had to find Jordan. When he got up to her apartment, he was practically out of breath, but that didn't matter to him at this time.

"Hey Doc, so, what is the plan? I've _got_ to find her."

"Well, I started looking around to see if the kidnapper left anything behind. I lifted prints from the door and will have Nigel run them right away. Woody?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sure that this is hard for you. You should go home, get some sleep. You can look for her more tomorrow. We will do everything we can tonight. Seely is coming and we can take it-" Woody cut him off.

"No! I mean, thanks for your concern and all Garret, but I need to find Jordan and I know until then, I'm not going to stop worrying. I'm gonna nail that bitch that took her." Woody's voice elevated to yelling. He couldn't help it, he was crying and screaming all at the same time.

"Calm down Woody." Garret said as he laid a concerning hand on Woody's shoulder. "We all want to find her and you know that we will do everything that we can. You know that!"

"Hey, can I be of any help?" Seely asked as he walked in the big red door.

"Well, I was just trying to convince Woody here to go home, but it doesn't seem to be working." Garret said, eyeing Woody.

"Ok, Ok. I will go home, but swear that you will be working all night and the second you find something, I get a call, understand?" Woody asked firmly.

"Ok," Garret said "Just go home and get some sleep."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Where am I?" Jordan asked herself as she regained consciousness. She seemed to be in a car. Soon after, the car stopped. She realized that she was in a trunk. Moments later, she heard a door to the car open and quickly shut. She thought it would be safer if she continued to sleep. As the trunk opened, she heard a familiar voice, one that she didn't like hearing. Suddenly, someone was nudging her with a gun in the stomach. She woke up and was pulled out of the car. She examined her surroundings and seemed to be at a motel.

"Lets go." the woman threatened.

"Where are we? Where are you taking me?" Jordan asked.

"We are going to stay here for a while I figure out what to do with you." the lady said as she took some sort of prosthetic mask off her face. "In case you don't remember me, I'm-"

"LU! Lu, why are you kidnapping me? WHY?" Jordan asked sort of surprised.

"You are here with me because you stole Woody from me. After he broke up with me, and he safely escorted you back from D.C., you have had your eye on him. All of the dinners, talking, hanging out, him waiting for you in your office for you to be done with your shift, everything! You stole him, and if it weren't for you, I would still be with him, and he would be doing all of that stuff for me. You took him from me, plain and simple." she said wildly.

"Lu, calm down" Jordan pleaded. She had just started becoming friends with Woody again, still sort of awkward, but still moving forward. They weren't officially dating or anything, but it would seem that way to someone who didn't know them all that well. "You don't have to be doing this, Lu. You will end up regretting it. Your job is on the line." She was trying to get Lu to rethink her actions.

"Screw you pity Jordan." Lu said. Those 6 words rang in her ear. They were extremely close to the words that came from Woody, and they shocked her coming from Lu. She suddenly froze in her place remembering that upsetting day.

"Here we are, room 243. Listen Jordan, there is a lot of stuff in here that you could easily use to your advantage," Lu said as they walked into the motel room. "So, if you are to use the phone or try to escape, I _WILL_ kill you, and don't you think I will hesitate." Lu threatened.

"Ok." Jordan agreed. She had never seen Lu so hostile before.

"Come here, now." Lu commanded.

Jordan did what she was told. She didn't want to risk her life, but had to find some way to get out. She had to think of a plan. Lu got some rope from her bag and tied Jordan to the sink in the very unsanitary bathroom. It was already 10:15 pm.

"I am going to step outside, make a call and run some errands, so if you move, even out of the bathroom, I'll put you in great agony and the chance of me _ever_ letting you go will grow smaller and smaller. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I'm not really tired." Jordan replied later noting that that was a stupid response.

"That wasn't a question. So, then, should I knock you out cold again?" Lu asked with the slightest bit of sarcastic-ness in her voice.

"Oh, no. I think I will do just fine falling asleep by myself." Jordan said carefully.

"Okay, I'll be back within an hour. You move and well, all your little morgue friends and Woody would have found you, because you will be the next on the autopsy list."

* * *

**Yeah, You'll just have to wait. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note to readers. I don't own anything Crossing Jordan related. Even though I'd L-O-V-E to! So YEAHS!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

"Dr. Macy!" Nigel yelled through the chilly halls of the morgue. "What can I do? Need any fingerprints ran, or DNA swabs tested?"

"I lifted some prints from the door. I'll have Bug run them. Can you try to track Jordan's cell? We didn't find it at the scene." Dr. Macy replied

"Sure, I'll get right on it. And Dr. M, if there is anything I can do…"

"I'll be sure to ask for your help."

"Thanks." Nigel said. He was worried for Jordan. He was going to help find her yet again, no matter what. As Nigel continued walking through the halls, he ran into Bug and Lily.

"Hey, is Jordan ok?" Do we know where she is yet?" Lily franticly asked.

"No, but I'm tracing her cell and Buggles, Dr. M wants you to run some prints from the door."

"I'll get right on it." Bug replied.

- - - - - - - - - -

Woody had been sitting at his apartment for almost 2 hours now. He was planning on going out to find Jordan. He thought of people that might want to hurt here. All the people he thought of were now locked up, so he kept pondering. He never even thought someone would take Jordan to hurt him. Eventually, he just got to thinking about people she worked with. There was one person he knew of that wasn't particularly "fond" of Jordan, but he didn't think that person was capable of doing something as terrible as that, so became another person marked off his list.  
"Where to start? I know Macy isn't going to want to hear a peep from me, but, I should head over to the morgue, see if Nige can track Jordan's cell phone." He thought aloud to himself. Immediately, he got up, and packed a black duffle bag with stuff. He grabbed his gun and extra bullets, and then he set out to the morgue. As he was on his way, he got a phone call. As he looked at the caller id, a brief sense of hope seemed to spread over him.

"Hoyt." He quickly answered, hoping that Dr. M had found something.

"Hey Woody, it's Garret. I lifted multiple prints off the door."

"Whose are they?" He quickly asked. The suspense, as short as it was, was killing him inside. It was quickly building up.

"Well, most of them are smudges, but the others match Jordan's."

"Did you find anything else?"

"Yeah. Right now Nigel is tracking Jordan's cell. So far no luck, but we just started and are still trying. We are waiting on some blood results. There was a small drop of blood on a piece of the broken glass. I'll call you when we get the results."

"Thanks, but I think I'm gonna stop by for a bit. I tried everything; sleeping, watching TV, even reading, but I can't concentrate, so maybe coming in will help distract me."

"See ya soon." Dr. Macy replied.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Nige, any luck on getting a signal from Jordan's cell?" Bug asked as he walked over to Nigel.

"Yeah, unfortunately for us, it is somewhere at her apartment building." the tall brit replied.

"Who would have done this? I mean, Jordan has definitely made her share of enemies, but still."

"Well for starters, there are all of the siblings and families of the people she helped bring down, let alone some of the people she brought down."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Woody asked as he joined the two men. "I heard you're tracking Jordan's Cell. Any luck so far?"

"Yeah. Disappointingly, it is somewhere at her apartment complex." Bug informed Woody.

"Ok, well that is a start. Nigel, want to come with me to look for it?" Woody asked.

"Let's go." The brit replied.

"Hey! What about me?" Bug asked, feeling left out.

"Maybe next time luv." Nigel said running out the door with Woody.

- - - - - - - - - -

Jordan had been sitting on that disgusting floor all night, sleeping. She didn't even notice when Lu had returned. Jordan kept having this dream that Woody came and rescued her, but then this nightmare kept coming more often through out the night. It was about what Lu said, and how Lu threatened to kill Jordan and how she would be next on the autopsy list. She kept dreaming Woody coming in, finding her dead body, and taking her over to the morgue. Everyone then hovering over her, including Kate, then Garret making the Y- Incision on her bare chest. Finally, she woke up. It was 6am and Lu was in bed, soundly sleeping. Jordan thought it was the perfect time to escape. She untied the rope that Lu had poorly tied around the sink connecting to her hands and quietly got up. She started to creep to the door. She heard Lu shift in her bed and was staring right into her tired eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lu screamed. Without letting Jordan answer, she grabbed her gun from the side table and shot her in the left shoulder. Jordan fell from the impact and was quickly dragged by her left arm back into the bathroom. Lu tied her left arm to the sink, much more tightly. Jordan had one free arm.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Woody, its past 6am. Take the day off. I know your not working on any other case but this one." Nigel said.

"Ok, hey do you think I could go into Jordan's office and rest a while?"

"Sure." Nigel replied. He watched Woody walk out of trace and head to her office.

Nigel had sat there waiting for the results of the prints on Jordan's phone. He figured that hey would be mostly Jordan's, but he could tell by the sad, distant glare in Woody's eyes, that he should run them. As Woody got comfortable on Jordan's brown leather couch, he started to fall asleep, hoping she was ok.

- - - - - - - - - -

Jordan was in excruciating pain and Lu did nothing. Lu was particularly happy about it because it made her suffer more. With that satisfaction, Lu just sat around and did nothing. She was very nonchalant. Jordan grabbed some towels from the side of the sink and put pressure on her wound with her open hand. From what she could tell, and from being a doctor, she could assume that her wound wasn't fatal, but could be easily infected, especially on that disgusting, unsanitary floor that she was forced to sit upon. Suddenly it hit her, and boy did it hit her hard. She started getting nauseous and started throwing up. Lu just watched and laughed.  
"Perfect! You are shot and now sick! It just couldn't get any better could it?" Lu laughed in evil tones.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Woody! Woody!" Nigel yelled as he walked into Jordan's office.

"What??" Woody replied, having just woken up.

"The prints on Jordan's phone, weren't all hers."

* * *

**A/N: **HEHEHEHE I'M SO EVIL. You are going to have to wait till the next chapter to find out, hehehe. Well, when Woody and the gang finds out! I'm soo.… EVVVILLLL. I love it thought. Enjoy! And commmmmmeeennnttt like crazy hounds on drugs or something! And…...GO! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Note to readers. I don't own anything Crossing Jordan related.  
A/N: Do you like this story so far? I hope you do! Please R&R.  
Random note...I've been watching CJ on A&E latley. It's season one. How many times does Lily quit in the span of the show? I mean gosh. She quit season one, then like season six, season five, and did she quit any other season? I dont remember...! Ok, here ya go!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR:

Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom

The knocking on the door woke Jordan up. She watched Lu get up from the bed and answer the door. From what she could make out, Some one had called the front desk complaining about some loud noises coming from this motel room.

"Look lady," Lu yelled, "I'm not making any loud noises"

"Okay, Okay. But I'm going to have to ask you to stop wither you are or your aren't. I'm just doing my job." the lady said.

"Well then, get me some towels. That's doing your job as well." Lu ignorantly demanded.

"Sure, I'll be right up."

"Thanks," Lu said looking down at the lady's tag, "Mae."

"Anytime." Mae replied. Then she left. "There was something strange about this woman." Mae thought to herself as she walked into the lobby, noticing that something was out of place.

- - - - - - - - - -

"**Lu's?! **_Lu's_ prints were on _Jordan's_ Phone?" Woody yelled.

"That's correct." Nigel replied.

"Ok, so then are you tracking Lu's phone?" Woody asked.

"Yeah, its at her apartment building. Want to come with me to look for it?"

"Yes, lets go." Woody screamed grabbing his coat. Once they arrived at Lu's apartment, woody forcefully kicked the door in to see Lu not there and her cell phone sitting on the counter in the kitchen.

"I swear, if she did anything to Jordan, oh, is she going to get it." Woody threatened.

"Woody, calm down. We **will** find Jordan, ok?"

"Ughhh…" Woody said, feeling like he could just fall over right then.

"Come on Woodrow. Lets go check her credit activity and get some food." Nigel said. It had been about a full 24 hours since Jordan went missing. Woody was very frustrated. He had no clue as to where Jordan was, and now, he knew Lu might have taken her.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hello, yeah, I'm Mae Robinson, 28 and I think I've been robbed. I'm at the motel on Ewell drive, in Brockton. I am in the lobby at the front desk and the cash register is empty." Mae said on the phone with the 9-1-1 operator.

"Ok, I'm sending the cops right over. Are you alright? Anyone injured?" the operator asked.

"Well I am fine, but I got a complaint for a room 243 involving loud noises. Some one could very well be hurt in there."

"Ok, I will send an ambulance as well." the operator replied.

"Thanks, I hear the sirens now. Goodbye." May said, and hung up the telephone. The cops checked everywhere for evidence to catch this burglar. They had the security tapes and a few prints. They were pretty clear. The cops decided to go door to door and gather prints from people staying in the motel rooms.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Nige," Woody said into the phone, "I'm almost to the motel. Lucky for us, Lu learned nothing serving on the force. She purchased the room with a credit card."

"Yup, just get Jordan home safe" Nigel replied.

"Yeah, I will. And I second I get her, I'm not letting her out of my arms…. I mean… umm….sight."

"Right…. You two just need to express your feelings for each other already and stop this fighting. I know you and I know her. She loves you so much. She would do anything for you as you would for her."

"Yeah, I know. I actually planned on doing that the night she was taken, but that clearly didn't work out. I'm here now and I've got to go. Bye." Woody said and then added "I'll call you once she is safe…..with me." and he hung up the phone. The second he had turned the corner, he knew something was wrong. He parked quickly and ran out of the car. He talked to the cops and got filled in. The cops were just about to head to room 243, which as Woody knew, the room Lu was staying in. He informed the cops of the situation, and they decided to let Woody do the honors. Quickly, he dashed up to room 243.

"Boston PD. I'm coming in." He said ask he kicked the door in. He saw Lu in the bedroom and then spotted Jordan. He zoomed over to the bathroom where Jordan was. Jordan was still bleeding and had blood all over her beautiful navy blue dress.

"Jordan, Jordan." He yelled in an effort to get her to wake up. She was unconscious. He picked her up and ran out the door, passing Lu, recently handcuffed and the cop keeping hold of her.

"Hey! We need a paramedic over here." Woody screamed. Paramedics rushed over to them with a stretcher and they loaded Jordan into the back of the ambulance.

"You better trail along in your car. The doctor will let you be with her the whole way, through everything, I promise. Just put your siren on and follow us," the paramedic reassured him. "She seems ok, we are going to get the bullet out. It didn't appear to hit anything vital and hopefully she will stay out for a while. We'll fill you in when you arrive at the hospital." and the paramedic shut the door. Woody raced over to his car and put his siren on. He trailed the ambulance all the way to the hospital and when he got there, rushed in and caught up with Jordan. He held her hand the whole way down.

"She luckily doesn't need surgery. The paramedics got the bullet out on the way here. We need to watch her overnight, because she seems a little dehydrated, and also so she doesn't get sick.

"OK, but can I go with her please?" Woody asked.

"Of course. We are just going to get her into her room, bandage her shoulder up and get some strong pain meds in her. She may be out for the night, but should come to tomorrow morning." the doctor said. It was about 11pm. Woody followed them into her room. Quickly, he snuck out while they were bandaging her shoulder and called Garret.

"Hey Doc." Woody said.

"Hey, is she ok?" he asked

"Well, Lu shot her in the left shoulder, and she seemed a little dehydrated. Otherwise, she seems fine. The bullet didn't hit anything vital, and she should be out of the hospital by tomorrow morning or tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks Woody. I'll tell everyone else the good news, and Woody? Take care of her ok? I know you can."

"Thanks Dr. M, for everything. Bye." Woody said and hung up. He sat at her bedside all night long, holding her hand and combing her hair. He fell asleep, resting his head on the railing of the bed. Around 6:30am, Jordan woke up.  
"Woody?" Jordan asked, confused.

"Yes Jo?" he said, waking up.

"When did we get here? Last think I remember was lying on that floor, holding my shoulder."

"We got here at about 11pm last night. You were unconscious. How are you feeling?"

"Ummm.. Ok. I think I would like to leave though."

"Sure. I'll call the nurse to see if you can be released." he said as he pushed the call button.

"Yes?" the nurse asked as she walked in the room.

"Hi. The doctor said that Jordan had to stay overnight to watch her and make sure she wasn't sick. Is it ok if she leaves now?" Woody politely asked.

"Sure. I'll go get the discharge papers now. Would you mind helping her get dressed?"

"Of course. Wait, excuse me! Her dress Is bloody, do you mind if I run to my car and grab her come clothes?"

"Go ahead."

"I'll be right back Jo. I have some extra sweats and a shirt in my car." Woody said as he headed for the door. When he came back, she got dressed and together they left. Woody grabbed her a blanket and a pillow in case Jordan wanted to sleep on the way back, and they headed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own them. So yeah.

**A/N:** By the way, sorry for the short chapter. Later on ins the story, they start getting fairly long, just right now, in the beginning, they are short! R&R Please!!

* * *

"Jordan? Are you awake?" He gingerly asked. She didn't wake up, so he pulled the car over into a park for a minute. He kissed her on the cheek, and gently brushed her hair with his hands.

"Sorry for having to wake you." he said as she woke up.

"It's fine. Where are we?"

"We're back in Boston, and I wanted to know where you wanted to go."

"I want to go home, but I'm afraid," She cautiously admitted. "What time is it?"

"It's 8:25am. Jordan, I'll happily stay with you for a while."

"You don't have to Woody."

"No, I don't, but I love you and you are a great friend to me, so I am going to."

"Ok. Can we make a quick stop at the morgue?"

"Mhmm," He said as he pulled out of the park. "Jordan, I will always be here for you, no matter what. Before when you were in trouble and ran away, I came after you as a friend, not a cop. You didn't go to jail. I got you back safely from D.C. and now I'm bringing you back safe from Lu. I love you Jo."

"I love you too." He gently put his hand on top of hers and drove to the morgue. Woody got Jordan out of the car and they headed into the morgue; Woody's arm around her waist, securely. The first one to spot the two as they came off the elevator was Nigel.

"Hello luv," He said as he grabbed Jordan. Slowly Woody let go of her waist. He had to share, after all. "You gave us quite the scare. We are all still here."

"Great, can I see Garret?" Jordan asked.

"Sure luv. Thanks for bringing her back so quickly Woodrow." Nigel thanked.

"Couldn't have done it without your help Nigel." Woody replied.

"Jordan, are you ok?" Lily asked as she ran down the corridor to Jordan.

"Yeah, I'm really tired though."

"Hey Jordan." Bug said and leaned in to hug her.

"Hey, I want to talk to Garret. Where is he?"

"Oh, he is in his office." Lily said.

"Jordan." Garret said as Jordan and Woody walked into the office.

"Hey Garret. Sorry about our-"

"Jordan, no worries. We will just have to reschedule it." He said looking at Woody.

"Umm… ok. But what is up with you two? I saw you look at Woody." Jordan asked, curiously.

"Nothing Jordan. Take a few days off of work, and then we will see about that dinner, ok?"

"Ok," She yawned. "Woody, can we go home now?"

"Sure. Bye guys and thanks for helping me get her back so soon."

"Your welcome luv." Nigel said as he entered the office.

"Hey Woody, I'm gonna go get something from my office. I'll be right back." She said, stepping out.

"Ok." Woody replied. As soon as he was sure she and Nigel were gone, he asked Garret what to do.

"Well, give her a day or two to get back to normal. Then, take her to dinner some night while she is still off and work your magic."

"Thanks doc, but will Jordan Cavanaugh _really_ take a few days off?"

"I'm sure you will find a way." Garret said, punching Woody in the arm.

"Yeah, okay. She said she was feeling sick on the way home, so maybe I can get her to just say in bed all day long, with me taking care of her," He said. He spotted Jordan walking down the hall, so quickly added, "Bye Dr. M and thanks again for helping me find her. Ready to go Jordan?"

"Yes, bye Garret." she said, hugging him.

"Bye, and get some rest."

"I'm sure I will." she tiredly replied. Jordan placed her hand on Woody's firm shoulder and motioned for them to go. When they were gone, Nigel came in again and wanted to know what was up with those two.

"I think Jordan has finally realized something." Garret curiously said.

"What we knew for the longest time ever? That Woody loves her and she loves him just as much back? That hey are meant to be? What?" Nigel asked, demanding answers.

"Well, that and maybe more." Garret stood up and walked out of his office, leaving Nigel alone to figure out what that meant.

- - - - - - - - - -

Once Woody got Jordan to her place, she went straight to the bathroom, and took a quick shower. As she took a shower, Woody got ready for bed, even thought it was almost 9 in the morning. Lucky for him, he packed stuff before he left after her, so had some clothes and toiletries. He looked in his duffle bag. It contained clothes for both day and night, shaving cream, razor, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and a small velvet box, that he tucked into a pocket of the bag. He started to settle down on the couch when Jordan walked out in her towel, with sopping wet hair.

"Your not _seriously_ going to sleep on that couch are you?"

"Well, I did say that I was staying with you soo…"

"I'd feel better, safer, if you would sleep with me….. In my bed." She boldly threw out there. Woody didn't even need to think about his answer. All that he had wanted to do was to just lie there and hold her. Comfort her and tell her everything was ok.

"Sure." Jordan put the clothes back on that Woody loaned her, and climbed into bed. Soon after, Woody joined her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own them. So yeah. Still wish I did.

* * *

"Lu is so stupid. If you are going to kidnap someone, don't use your credit card!" Bug exclaimed.

"I know. The sadder part is that she is a shrink, but apparently has a lot of problems herself. She is crazy." Nigel joked.

"At least Woody got Jordan back so soon. It was in pretty good time." Bug stated.

"Yeah, he is amazing. Once he saw the credit activity, he bolted. He would do anything for her. If only Jordan would come to her senses."

"Maybe she has Nigel, just hasn't admitted it."

"True, but I'm way tired, so we will have to continue this conversation later. I don have to work till 11:30 pm today. So see ya later Buggles."

"Ok, bye."

- - - - - - - - - -

It was nearing to 11 am. Jordan just couldn't sleep. The events of the previous days kept playing through her head and haunting him. It kept starting back with the case she was working on. Lu was the responding detective, herself the responding ME. Lu kept her distance, as she had been since Woody and Jordan started "unofficially" dating. They were like dating, but not dating, and it was sorta confusing. Lu had thought that Woody hadn't really broken up with her. When she some how found out that Woody had slept with Jordan, she was furious. These emotions came to surface while working on the case. Eventually, the day passed by and Jordan went home to get ready for her dinner with Garret. She was thinking about a lot of things when she heard a knock at the door. When she finally answered it, someone knocked her out cold. Then she was at the motel. Lu kept threatening her. She was crazy, non stop yelling, so it seemed, at Jordan. Then Lu left for a while. Shortly after Lu came back, Lu went to sleep, leaving Jordan on the floor. Jordan tried to escape, and Lu shot her. Next thing she knew, she was in a hospital with Woody by her side.

"Woody." She said out loud. She thought that she was thinking his name, but she verbally said it.

"Yeah Jordan? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sorry for waking you," She turned to face him, his arms still wrapped around her tightly. She rested her head on his bare chest. "I can't sleep. All of the threats, yelling, mean words, events, just keep floating through my mind." she murmured.

"I know how you feel Jo. Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"If you don't mind listening."

"Of course not," he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He just laid there listening to everything that happened as she in detail, explained it. "I'm sooooo.. Sorry that happened to you. It's more my fault than yours. I shouldn't have pushed you away. If I wouldn't have done all of that mean stuff."

"Okay Woody, please don't go blaming it on yourself. I'm feeling a bit better now that I talked about it."

"Ok, lets get back to sleep then. Sweet dreams Jordan." It was 11 am, but he thought it was best if she kept trying to sleep.

"Goodnight farm boy." Jordan joked. Woody continued to hold her and play with her hair until he was sure that she was sleeping. He fell asleep, still holding on tight. They slept for a little while longer until Woody's phone rang at 11:45.

"Hoyt." he yawned.

"Hey, its Lily. How's Jordan?"

"She's fine. She is asleep, but I'll wake her up If you want. Would you like me to?" Woody asked as he moseyed out of the bedroom quietly.

"Oh, no, that's ok. I just wanted to fill her in. Lu is currently in jail, and Walcott is charging her for attempted murder and on the charges of kidnapping."

"That's great news. I'll be sure to tell her."

"Yeah, so I just called to see how she was and inform you guys. Please tell her!"

"I will, unless you want to tell her yourself. She seemed to have just woken up."

"I think it would be better coming from you."

"Okay, bye." he said hanging up the phone.

"Hey." Jordan said.

"Hey yourself. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, who called? Do you have to leave?"

"Nope, it was Lily. She called to tell me that Lu is in jail, and Walcott is charging her for attempted murder and on the charges of kidnapping. Hey, are you ok? You look really pale all of the sudden."

"Uh oh.. I think I'm going to throw up." She yelled running into the bathroom.

"Here, let me help you with your hair," Woody soothed, as he pulled back her hair. "What's going on? You need to stay home."

"Fine, I'll stay home. Hey Woody, can we please go to the drug store?"

"Sure. I'll go, you stay here. What do you need?"

"No, I need to go. You drive." she said while getting changed.

"Okay."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Dr. M." Nigel said

"Nigel." he replied

"Last night you kept me on my toes. What is going on?"

"I'm not telling you any more than I did last night, and you know it."

"Fine, but is Woody going to say, oh, **PROPOSE**?" The brit loudly asked.

"This is why people don't tell you things, you yell them!"

"Ah, so he _is_ going to propose."

"Goodbye Nigel." Garret said pushing Nigel out of his office and closing the door shut.

"Bug, Bug!" Nigel called.

"What _now_ Nigel?" Bug asked.

"Woody is going to propose!" Nigel yelled.

"And you know this…how?"

"Well Dr. M wouldn't give me a straight answer."

"Well I don't blame him. You'd go around with a megaphone and tell the whole world."

"And Woody looked really nice the other night."

"Okay, fine, I'll believe you."

"They have finally come to their senses! My cupid like powers have succeeded once again!"

"Sure Nigel, you keep thinking that."

"Hey!" Nigel yelled as Bug walked off.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You stay here Woody, I'll just go get what I need. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good. You sure you don't want me to get it for you?"

"It's ok. I'll be quick, promise." Jordan said getting out of the car. She didn't want Woody seeing the pregnancy tests. She quickly ran into the drug store, bought 3 pregnancy tests, gummy worms, chocolate, popcorn and Advil. Before she got out of the store, she put the test's boxes into her purse so he wouldn't find them.

"That was quick." he stated as she got into the car.

"Yeah. Just got a few things."

"Do you want to go for a bite to eat?"

"No thanks. Maybe later thought. Your welcome to help yourself to my fridge. I'm gonna take a umm…" she dumbly stumbled

"A shower?"

"Yeah, a shower, sure."

"OK Jordan," he sad as he stopped the car in the parking lot for her apartment complex. "What is _really_ going on here? I know your hiding something from me, I know you too well."

"Ummmm…… I'm fine?" she asked.

"No, your not. Tell me, I care about you Jo. I just want to know what is going on with you, so I can help."

"Okay, I guess you have the right to know…" she looked at Woody. Woody just gave her the 'just-say-it-already-look'. "I think….I think, that I may be, pregnant." she mumbled as she looked at him. He just blankly stared at her, shocked. "Woody, please say something. You're scaring me."

"That's great Jo! Is it mine, I mean ours?!?!?"

"Well you are the last person I slept with, and I'm probably a few weeks late, so, yes it is yours."

"Well that is wonderful!" he exclaimed as he leaned over and kissed her. "Have you taken the at home test thing yet?"

"Nope, but why don't we go take them together?" She asked as she pulled the tests out of her purse.

"Okay! Lets go!" he said, grabbing her out of the car and practically dragging her up the stairs.

"Okay farm boy. I know this is like Christmas to you, but calm down. I'm exhausted, in pain, and plus, were not even 100 percent sure I'm actually pregnant."

"I know, I know. But well, you will find out later I guess," they reached her door. Woody was just so excited, he didn't know what to do. "Go do your thing. I'll wait here and then we can wait together." he said as he anxiously sat on the bed.

"Okay, just a few minutes, then we will find out our fate!" Jordan said as she joined him on her bed.

"Fate? You make it sound like it is a bad thing."

"Ok, our destiny, because it's a good thing." she said mysteriously, her arms flailing in the air, over her head.

"That's better. Hey Jo? You know I still love you no matter what. I will always love you and always have."

"Yes, and I feel the same way about you. It just took me a while to re-realize it. To get back to the way things used to be." Suddenly Jordan's alarm clock went off. And together they walked into the bathroom, hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own them. So yeah.

* * *

"Blue line means pregnant, and no blue line means not pregnant." Jordan reminded Woody right before they stepped into the bathroom. Together, hand in hand, they stared that the 3 blue lined pregnancy tests sitting on the counter that surrounds the sink.

"Wow, I really _am_ pregnant."

"Yeah Jo! You are!" Woody said before he leaned in and passionately kissed Jordan.

"Oww…" She said pushing away.

"Oh crap! What did I do?" Woody carefully asked.

"Its ok, you just leaned on my left shoulder, the hurt one remember?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess I just got so caught up in the mome-" he said before getting cut of my Jordan's lips. This time, she leaned in on him and passionately kissed him. Eventually, Woody guided Jordan out of the bathroom, to the bed, still kissing.

"_What came over me_?" Jordan asked herself in her mind. "_I really love this man, but wow!_"

"_Wow! She just isn't going to stop is she?_ " Woody silently asked. "_Dang, she should have found out she was pregnant earlier. But this is perfect!_"

After what seemed to be an eternity, Woody gently pushed away.

"I love you so much Jordan." he gently whispered in her ear.

"I love you too farm boy." she whispered back. Jordan walked into the kitchen, teasing him, and Woody soon followed.

"Hey Jo. Is the baby ok considering your shoulder injury?"

"Yeah. He or She should be find. I'll make an appointment with my doctor. Would you please get me my phone?"

"Sure. Can I go with you to your appointment?" he asked as he handed off the phone.

"Of course, Dad."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Lily. Want to grab a late lunch? Maybe we could stop by Jordan's place afterwards." Bug asked.

"Sure. Hot dogs sound good?"

"Sure." Bug replied. After they got hot dogs, they headed over to see Jordan.

"Hey Woody, it's Lily." Lily said, talking into the phone.

"Hey." he replied.

"Me and Bug wanted to come over and see how Jordan is doing. Is that ok?"

"Sure. I think she just went to shower, but she should be back out soon." he said. Jordan had just scheduled an appointment for 2pm that day. It was 1 already and they were going to go to lunch and talk, but that seemed to be nixed by Lily and Bug's visit.

"Okay, see ya in 10." Lily said, and then hung up.

"Hey Jo? Jo!" he said as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Bug and Lily are going to drop by for a short visit in about 10 minutes."

"Okay. I guess I'll put my clothes back on and not take a shower."

"Oooooohh…. No clothes huh? Then I should come in right now." he teased.

"No, no. My appointment with Mr. Hoyt isn't till later." she teased back.

"Darn. Well I guess I can wait." They were once again interrupted, this time not by a cell phone, but by knocking. It was probably Bug and Lily.

"Coming!" Jordan yelled from the bathroom. "Will you get that Wood?"

"Sure," He said opening the door. "Hey guys."

"Hey Woody. You seem rather…happy." Bug pointed out suspiciously.

"Yeah, Jordan was just telling me a… umm… funny joke." he retaliated.

"Sure… so where _is_ Jordan?" Bug asked.

"I'm right here. I was getting dressed. Hey Lily. Hey Bug."

"Jordan! How have you been? Sleep ok?" Lily asked as the two girls walked into the bedroom. Bug and Woody just watched as the two girls sat and talked. Woody quickly went up to Jordan and whispered in her ear.

"Don't tell them yet, ok?"

Jordan just have him the 'I-know-I-know-I'm-fine-look' and whispered back. "Ok, I wont."

"What was that about Woody?" Bug asked as Woody walked back into the room with him.

"Nothing, I was just reminding her that…umm….we were going to lunch and I'm hungry, so yeah."

"Okay, so then… have you asked her yet?"

"Umm…Asked her what?"

"Nigel said that you were going to propose."

"Oh, come on. This is Nigel were talking about here. He was also the one who was convinced that the Easter Bunny was married to the Tooth faerie."

"Yeah, whatever."

- - - - - - - - - -

"So Jordan. Do you love him?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"Have you told him that you love him?"

"Yes."

"Are you two engaged?"

"Where do you get that idea from?…..Ok, what crazy rumor has Nigel spread this time?"

"Nothing."

"Lllliiiiiillllllyyyyy!!!!??!?!"

"Ok, ok. He said that Woody was going to pop the question."

"Well, he hasn't. But it would be nice if he would. I really _**DO**_ want to marry that man."

"Wow. What happened to the old Jordan who was afraid of commitment?"

"I think she is gone for good."

"Hey girls, sorry to break you two up, but Jordan and I have to go." Woody said cautiously. He knew girls, and you never interrupt their conversations.

"Yeah, we really better get going, or we might be late." Jordan chimed in, heading to the door.

"Where are you two going?" Lily asked

"The movies. It starts at two and we wanted to grab some food before hand, so yeah. Sorry to have to cut this visit short." Jordan lied.

"Oh, well, how about we have lunch tomorrow then? We'll bring Nigel and Chinese food." Lily suggested.

"Sounds great guys." Woody said.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jordan added.

"Ok see you guys tomorrow." Bug said.

Once Lily and Bug left, Jordan grabbed her purse and keys and they headed out the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was 1:50 on the dot when Jordan and Woody arrived. They sat down in the waiting room and waited.

"Dr. Cavanaugh?" the nurse called out.

"Yes?" Jordan replied.

"Right this way, the doctor will be in shortly."

Jordan and Woody walked slowly through the halls to room 3. There they sat for 15 minutes. They talked about how life and everything else was going to change.

"Woody, you aren't going to leave me now or anything, right? I mean, I don't want to be a single parent, and I want this baby to have two loving and caring parents."

"Jordan, I will never leave you. Scouts Promise." he promised as he rested his hand on her knee.

"Hello, I am Dr. Natalie Everett. Nice to see you again, Jordan." Natalie said, walking into the room.

"Hi Dr. Everett. I'm Jordan Cavanaugh, as you already know, and this is Woody Hoyt."

"Hi Woody," she said shaking his hand "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too." he replied.

"Well Dr. Cavanaugh, I see you are already in your gown, so lets do an ultrasound."

"Sounds great." Jordan said as Natalie rubbed some clear jelly on Jordan's minute stomach.

"See that right there?" Natalie asked a few moments later.

"Yeah!" Jordan said.

"Is that the baby?" Woody asked. He was clueless. He was definitely not a doctor.

"It most certainly is. Congratulations you two, your parents." Natalie said. She cleaned Jordan up, and personally scheduled another appointment with her in a couple months. Then Natalie left the room, leaving the two alone.

"Wow Jo! This is really happening. It seems so surreal. Were going to be parents! I'm gonna be a dad!" Woody exclaimed.

"I know! Isn't this wonderful?!? Think of it Woody, part of _you_ is growing inside _me_. Right here!" she said pointing to her stomach. Woody leaned down, kissed Jordan's stomach, and then her lips.

"Ok, so lets go grab a bite to eat. I'm starving and now there are two people to feed, instead of just one."

"Yeah, but please get dressed first. That gown, as flattering as it is, might not go over well with the wind." he said throwing Jordan's clothes at her. Once she was changed, Woody wrapped his arms around her and they walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Dont own anything Crossing Jordan related, as awesome as they all are!

* * *

"Thanks for lunch Woody." Jordan thanked as they got into the car after lunch.

"Hey, anytime," He said, "Hey Jordan, tonight around 7, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?"

"Sure, is Garret going to be involved this time though?"

"Nope, just you and me."

"Sounds great. Hey...umm... would you mind staying with me a few more nights?... I... enjoy the company."

"Of course not! Why don't we swing by my place so I can pick up a few things and then head back to your apartment?"

"Sounds good." 

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Nige," Lily said as she passed him in the hall "Want to come to lunch at Jordan's tomorrow? It would be You, Me, Bug, Woody, Jordan and Chinese food!"

"Of course. Mind if I catch a ride with you and Bug?"

"Sure. Man, we went over there today. Woody was still there and they were both really happy. I mean for Jordan being gone for almost 3 days and everything, they were really happy."

"Well love, maybe Woody proposed." Nigel suggested.

"No, no. There was no rock on her finger and she had no clue when I asked her about it. She did say she loved him though, and that she _wants_ to marry him."

"Wow, was that bullet filled with "giddy-ness powder" or something? Where is the Jordan who runs away from commitment? This Jordan, if we can even call her that, is saying she wants to marry him." Nigel said in disbelief.

"She said that Jordan was gone. No more 'afraid-of-commitment-run-away-from-it-Jordan'."

"Ha, I'm amazing. Woody's amazing. He cracked that barrier and knocked it down."

"Yup, you two are amazing." She joked.

- - - - - - - - - -

Time seemed to fly by. By the time they got back to Jordan's apartment, it was 3:45. They just sat and watched a movie together. It was a love story mainly about a guy trying to save this woman from marrying this rude prince. Princess Bride was the name of the movie and it was one of Woody's favorite ones.

"Ya know, it's funny how that movie resembles us, our relationship dance thing, in many different aspects!" Jordan said as she spooned with Woody on her small couch.

"Yeah. You see, I always prevail in getting you. Oh man," Woody said, looking down at this watch, "We should leave in 45 minutes."

"Ok, I'll go get ready. What should I wear?"

"If you have a dress, a dress."

"Yeah, I think I have the perfect one." She said heading to her closet to find it. Once she found it, she snuck into the bathroom and got ready. She was wearing this red dress that hugged her body with black heels and gold earrings. She kept her hair down and curled it just a bit.

Meanwhile, Woody changed into a nice pair of slacks, a blue dress shirt and a black jacket. He slipped the ring box safely into his pant pocket. He was nervous, yet excited all at the same time. He had all of his lines prepped out.

"Ready to go Woody?" Jordan asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow Jo, you look…amazingly beautiful."

"Thank you," she said gently kissing him on the cheek, "You don't look so bad yourself, farm boy."

"Yeah, and that bandage makes you look even hotter."

"Of course. It shows that I'm just oh so very tough, right?"

"Yup, and there is nothing more than I love than a tough brunette, well actually there is. I love you more than any other."

"So, where are we going?"

"A surprise, you will have to wait and see."

"Ahwhh… no hints?"

'No hints."

"20 questions?"

"Eh, 5 questions. Shoot."

"Ok, is this dinner in any way related to the dinner I got invited to on Wednesday before I was… you know…."

"Dang Jordan, you are just too smart. Yes, it is."

"What type of food is it?"

"Italian."

"Can we walk around after dinner?"

"As you wish."

"Do you still have that friendship ring Woody?"

"Yeah," He shyly admitted, "but your gonna get a better one." he added under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Yes, I do have it."

"What did you say after that?"

"Hey, that was 6 questions, so I don't have to answer."

"Dang."

"We're here. Wait there." He said, getting out of the car. He went to her side and let her out, just like a gentleman should.

"Thank you prince charming." She said sarcasti-ly.

"Oww, that hurts." Woody sarcastically replied placing his hand over his heart.

They went into the Italian bistro. It was so beautiful. Dim lights, candles at every table, and it was right on the bay. Once they ordered dinner and ate it, Woody decided it was time. He quickly pulled out the ring box from his pocket and held it tightly under the table so she couldnt see just quite yet.

"Jordan, I love you so much. Everything I'm doing has nothing to do with the fact that your pregnant, it is just because I love you, and want to tell you that," He said as he reached for her hands, "I would rather die than live without you. Jordan Cavanaugh," he said, getting down on one knee, opening the ring box for her to see, "will you marry me?" He sat there and stared into her beautiful whiskey eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Yes! Yes! I would love to marry you Woodrow Wilson Hoyt! I wouldn't have it any other way." She said, joining him on the ground. She leaned into kiss him, tears coming streaming down her face. The looks on their faces were priceless. You could see so much joy, just in their eyes, let alone their smiles. Jordan was gleaming. Woody, glowing.

"Jordan, I didn't ask you to marry me because I found out you are pregnant. I was going to propose Wednesday night, but then you were missing, so I some how waited. I did it out of love."

"I know Woody. Can we take that walk now?"

"Sure." Woody paid for dinner and they walked out. It was a beautiful night in Boston. The stars were all out. It was warm and slightly windy. She kept looking down at the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful silver ring with 3 diamonds. The middle diamonds was bigger than the others and in the shape of a heart. There were 2 smaller dimands surrounding the middle one.

"Woody, I love you more than I can explain right now. All that crap we went through over the years…"

"It was all leading up to this." Woody cut her off. He noticed that she had Goosebumps from the wind and so he took his jacket off.

"And it was well worth the wait." She said, as he placed his warm jacket over he bare shoulders.

"Completely." he added. After they walked by the bay for a while, they headed towards Woody's car, grabbed two blankets, and found a grassy area by a tree. They put one blanket down on the ground and the other on top of their spooning bodies. For an hour they just lied there by the baby, holding each other, gazing into the stars.

"Look Jo, a shooting star. Make a wish," Woody told her. "What did you wish for?"

"For our family to be forever happy."

"I wished that we would be happy together, no matter what life brings us." Their eyes met. They sat there looking at each other. Together, they had found happiness.

"Woody, the second I saw you, I found happiness."

"And when I saw you, I instantly believed in love at first sight, because that is exactly what you were Jo."

"Thanks Woody."

"Want to go home now?"

"As long as you're coming with me."

"Yup, I'm here to stay forever!"

"Great!"

"Yeah, so… about that appointment you had with Mr. Hoyt, are you still available?"

"Anytime for you." She teased. They got up and Woody once again kissed her under the stars.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, so I'm pretty much all mushy mushy, lovey dubby. Sorry if you dont like it. It's my first one ever, so it's not like great. But I've learned alot, and later on, it will change a bit. Oh, and like on my other story (Secrets, Suprises and Sunshine), I seem to have almost a whole other writting style or something. Oh yeah, the case(s). I'm not great at writing cases because I dont have any medical background stuff. Like yeah. And when I wrote this, I couldn't really think of anything "thrilling", but like yeah. Hopefully over time, I'll get better at it and suddenly come up with this MIND BOGGELING case, but who knows. hehehe. So yeah. Review, please!?!! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Still.

* * *

"Good morning babe." Jordan said, testing the waters, as she rested her hand on his cheek.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" He replied, kissing her hand on his cheek.

"For the portion of it when I slept, yes." she laughed.

"Of course, but otherwise, that was just as good."

"Did last night really happen, or am I dreaming?"

"Yes, It happened. I proposed, we cuddled under the stars, you were beautiful, we came home, and I think you know the rest." Woody replied.

"Want me to make you breakfast?"

"No, your pregnant. Rest a while. It can be like breakfast in bed."

"Woody, I'm pregnant, not disabled," She joked, "but I could very well go for breakfast in bed."

"Okay. You take a shower and I'll make breakfast."

"Sounds wonderful." She said, walking into the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom, Woody started making pancakes, eggs and bacon. When the shower turned off, he quickly plated it and walked back into the bedroom with 2 plates in his hands.

"Lets eat." Jordan suggested.

As they were eating, Woody and Jordan started talking about wedding preparations along with baby stuff. "I want to get married before I get really pregnant."

"Well the baby is due in January, so why don't we get married in July?"

"July sounds perfect Woody. I wont be too pregnant then. That means we'll have a lot of planning to do in a short period of time. Are you up to that farm boy?"

"Yeah, I don't think I would be able to wait any longer to marry you."

"Ok Woods, its only 2 months, don't go eloping on me."

"Why, do you want to elope Jo?"

"Truthfully, no. Only because I want our closest friends and family to be there."

"Ok, good. Me too!"

"Hey Woody. What time did Lily say they were coming over?"

"12:15."

"Oh, well we have an hour until they come. Lets start brainstorming!"

"Right now?" he asked surprised.

"Ok, well at least a date. How does July 17th sound Woody?" Jordan asked glancing at her calendar.

"Perfect, if that is what you want."

"So it is settled. July 17th we will be married!" she excitedly stammered, writing it on her calendar, planner and even inputting it in her cell phone, which she never does.

"I'm gonna go clean up the dishes, you just sit and relax. Lily, Bug and Nigel will be here in like 45 minutes, and they will probably ware you out from all of the badgering of details ect."

"OR, we can do it together." She said, racing him into the kitchen.

"Ok, I'll rinse, you dry." Woody said, throwing the rag at her.

"Nope, I won the race so I choose, and I choose…..you."

"I have nothing having do to with rinsing or drying Jo."

"No, but I want a kiss for my prize."

"Ok, that's one thing I can handle." he said grabbing her waist, leaning her on the counter, kissing. A few moments later, Jordan turned on the water from the sink, and splashed him, while kissing.

"Ok, you're in for it now!" Woody yelled, chasing her throughout her apartment like a junior higher. He went back to the kitchen and got some ice cubes out of the freezer. He chased her and pinned her down on the couch. Then, he slipped the ice cubes down the front of her shirt. She leaned up and kissed him. Woody and Jordan are truly in love. They make a really cute couple. They are playful, like all of the times they chased each other around and played on swing sets and slides. They are also very passionate about each other and would do anything for the other. Jordan smoothly reached down her now wet shirt, pulled out the half melted ice cubes and stuck them down his jeans, while they continuously kissed.

"Why doesn't that bug you?" Jordan chuckled.

"Because, I don't want to let go of you." he said. There was then knock at the door. Those two and their luck.

"Crap, they're here." Jordan said as she quickly got up and fixed her hair.

"Hey guys." Woody greeted, opening the door.

"Hey! We brought Chinese!" Nigel said, walking into Jordan's apartment, holding up the take out bags.

"Hey Nigel," She said, giving him a big hug, "How've ya been?"

"Fine. I heard you are really happy."

"Yeah, why _were_ you so happy yesterday Jordan?" Lily suspiciously asked.

"Woody told me a funny joke."

"I thought you told Woody the funny joke." Bug suspiciously added.

"Yeah, I told her a joke, and she told me one back." Woody explained.

"Oh my gawd Jordan! When did that happen?" Lily asked as she spotted a ring on Jordan's left hand.

"DO tell love" Nigel said.

"Last night, Woody and I went to dinner, and well, he proposed!" she said, toying with the ring.

"Congratulations you two." Bug exclaimed.

"Yeah, congrats. Now, let me see that ring!" Lily said, pulling Jordan away from Woody's tight embrace.

"Can we eat? I'm Starving." Woody said, placing the take out bags on the counter. Once they were all served, they sat around Jordan's island eating and talking. Nigel was badgering Woody and Jordan about all of the "juicy" details with Lily and Bug just sitting and listening.

"If you need any help with wedding planning, I'm here."

"Yeah Lily. We're going to need a lot of help. We already have our date set."

"Ooooh! When?" Nigel asked.

"July 17th of this year." Woody said smiling at Jordan.

"That's so soon." Bug pointed out.

"Yeah, but… ummm.. We wanted to get married so soon because ummm.." Jordan stuttered.

"Because I couldn't wait." Woody half way lied.

"You waited 5 years, so I guess you have full right to not wait much longer." Nigel said.

"Yeah." Woody said. Suddenly, Jordan's cell phone started ringing.

"I'll be right back guys." Jordan said, walking into the bedroom with her cell phone.

"Cavanaugh." She answered.

"Hey Jordan. Sorry to call you. Are you busy?" Garret asked.

"Well, Lily, Bug, Nigel and Woody are over for lunch, otherwise, no. Why, what's up?"

"I need help. Bug and Nigel are both already on cases, and so I everyone else. I have a body, but no ME. Do you mind coming back to work a bit early?"

"Sure. Where?" She asked. Once she got the address, she hung up.

- - - - - - - - - -

At almost the same time as Jordan's phone rang, Woody's rang.

"Hoyt." He answered.

"Hey Woody. Sorry to bug you, but we have a homicide and you're the only available detective, so if you wouldn't mind?" the chief asked.

"No, that's fine." He said glancing over at Jordan. "Where is it?" Once Woody got the address, he hung up. As soon as Jordan waked into the kitchen he apologized.

"Hey Jo, I'm sorry, but I have to go for now. I'm the only available detective."

"That's fine. Maybe you could give me a ride? Were on the case together."

"Cool. Sorry we have to cut lunch a little short." Woody apologized.

"No, no. We should be going anyways." Bug said. All 5 of them walked out the door and headed to their cars.

- - - - - - - - - -

Woody and Jordan arrived at the scene at 2. They turned into an alley and got out of Woody's car.

"Jordan? Is the baby going to be ok with you working?" Woody whispered.

"Yeah. I wont be able to work much in the last trimester, but he or she will be just fine for now." She reassured him, quietly.

"Okay, lets go see what we got then."

Jordan squatted down next to the body. "27, Caucasian, female. Red hair."

"Time and cause of death?"

"Cause of death seems to be the stab wounds in her chest. Time, around six to eight hours ago."

"Any I.D.?"

"Yeah. Vanessa Gordon." Jordan replied, taking her wallet out of Vanessa's purse.

"So, there is a wallet, and a purse, so it wasn't a burglary."

"Yeah. I think she was killed somewhere else. If she was killed here, there would be blood. There isn't any blood."

"So, we have to find where she was killed."

"Yup. I'll have Nigel run trace. Hey, what's this?" She asked, looking down at the crumpled envelope in her hands.

"I don't know, what is it?"

"It's a card," Jordan said, opening it up, "it looks like it is from an ex boyfriend."

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Well it says 'I cant believe you broke up with me to go with him. Tim is a jerk who doesn't love you. Get back together with me.'"

"Yeah, that would make sense then. Do you need a ride to the morgue?"

"Yup, if you don't mind."

"Of course not."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so I'm not like the biggist fan of how i ended the chapter, but I dont really know how to end them well, so i just ubruptly stopped. But yeah. I ummm... don't konw what else to say. And I think that's all I wanted to say. Oh. Thanks SOOOOOOO much for all the reviews. And even the people that are like adding this story to fave's ect, its really nice. So thanks!

-Natalie


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated latley. Just sorta like...spaced. Haha, I do that alot.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them. Ok? Ok.

* * *

"Hey Jordan. Got anything for me?" Woody asked as he walked into trace.

"Well, I found a blond hair on her shirt, and some brown hairs near her wounds. Nigel is running them right now. I was just about to prep for autopsy."

"Thanks, I'll go find Nigel."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Nige. Jordan said you were comparing some hairs?" Woody asked.

"Yeah. Both male. I heard there was a card from an ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, the next of kin is Vanessa's husband. So if you think about it."

"Ex-boyfriend. Husband. Great motive for both."

"Yeah, I'll run the prints on the card. Did you guys find the knife?"

"Yeah, it was in the trash. CSU got it out."

"I can compare prints for you."

"Ok, but why are you being so helpful?"

"Because I'm bored. I just finished up with my other case."

"Okay. See ya later Nige."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey." Garret said, walking into Autopsy 2.

"Ah! You scared me!" Jordan replied.

"So… how was your 2 days off?"

"Great! Thanks so much!"

"Do anything fun?"

"Garret, you should already know. Woody and I are engaged. Considering _you_ were setting me up!"

"Yeah, I know. But I want to see the ring."

"Of course. You're my bestist girlfriend, and bestist girlfriends always get to see the ring longer."

"Thanks, I guess." Garret replied. Jordan took off her bloody gloves and showed him the sparkling ring.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jordan asked, staring in awe at it.

"Just like you, Jo." Woody said, walking into the room.

"Congratulations Woody." Garrett congratulated and firmly hugged Woody.

"Thanks. Garret, wait here, I want to ask Jordan something quickly." Woody said, gently grabbing Jordan by the arm and dragged her out the door. Woody looked around to make sure no one was around.

"When can we tell people about your pregnancy, Jo?" Woody anxiously asked.

"Anxious much?" Jordan said, punching him in the arm, "Well, I guess we might as well tell them soon, because I'm not going to be able to hold it in forever. Plus hormones, morning sickness, ect."

"Great. Who is the first to tell?"

"Garret. He is like a dad to me." Jordan suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Woody whispered, grabbing her by the hand. Her fingers entwined with his and they walked back into Autopsy 2. They were glowing, and as hard as they tried, they couldn't mask their feelings.

"Okay you two, what's up?" Garret curiously asked.

"Um… were not only engaged, were…" Jordan stuttered.

"Jo is pregnant." Woody said, blushing. Both Woody and Jordan were blushing.

"Wow Jordan! That's great!"

"Thanks. And I didn't say yes because I'm pregnant. I said yes because I really do love him."

"And, as you already know Doc, I didn't propose because she was pregnant." Woody chimed in.

"Hey, I would still like to know about that dinner. I want all if the details." Jordan smiled.

"You sound like Nigel," Garret said, "but, well, Woody, want to do the honors?"

"I asked him to get you to go do dinner. He was going to pick you up, blindfold you and take you to that Italian place. I was already going to be there."

"Thanks Garret for doing that, even though it didn't work out." Jordan said hugging him.

"Anytime. You are my bestist girlfriend after all. So, have you told anyone else about the baby?" Garret said.

"No, you were the first one we told," Woody said, "Jo, can we tell the others?"

"Hello! What are we 'telling the others'?" Nigel asked as he walked in. The three of them just looked at each other and finally the two men turned to Jordan.

"Ok, since you're all looking at me, I'll spill the beans. I'm pregnant!" Jordan exclaimed.

"That's great luv! I'm gonna be an uncle?"

"Uh, sure." Woody unsurely stated.

"Well that's great!" Nigel exclaimed, "I'm going to go get Buggles and lily, and Kate and whoever else I can find. You've GOT to tell them!"

Once the tall brit left the room, it was deadly quiet. Jordan knew that once Nigel was back with half of the morgue, she would have to tell all of them too. It wasn't telling them about her being pregnant, it was what they thought. She knew Lily would understand, and Garret surely did, but she didn't know about Nigel, especially Kate.

"Ok Nigel, what is going on?" Bug asked as everyone piled into Autopsy 2.

"Jordan will have to tell you." Nigel replied, grinning.

"Thanks Nige," Jordan said looking at the group. The group consisted of Lily, Bug, Garret, Kate, Nigel, Woody and herself. She grabbed Woody's arm and squeezed it firmly.

"Well, as you already know, Woody and I are engaged. We recently found out that well….umm….. I'm.. Pregnant. But understand for one second. Woody was going to propose before I found out and I accepted out of love, not because we are having a child."

"Oh that's wonderful Jo!" Lily practically screamed. She ran over to Jordan, her flow-y blue dress flying. They just stood there hugging, with Bug watching in amazement.

"Lily, Lily. I think your going to have to share." Nigel said. Bug walked over to Jordan and gave her a hug.

"I'm happy for you Jordan." Bug said, while he was hugging her.

"Thanks Bug." Jordan thanked. It was a little awkward for Jordan. Everyone seemed to be really happy other than Kate. Finally Kate walked up to her and Woody.

"That's great Jordan. Congratulations Woody." Kate said, shaking Woody's hand. The look on Woody's face was hilarious. He was confused and shocked. His eyes were big. He glanced over at Jordan and gave her the 'is-this-really-happening-is-Kate-seriously-being-human-look'. Then Kate walked over to Jordan and gave her a quick hug.

"I think you will all agree with what I'm about to say. Kate, welcome to the family." Garret said.

"Yeah, contras Kate," Nigel said, "Why don't we all go to dinner to celebrate. Celebrate Woody and Jordan finally coming to their senses, Jordan being pregnant, and Kate finally being part of our morgue family."

"That sounds great." Lily said.

"Yeah, I'm in." Bug agreed.

"Okay, as long as I can get some drinks." Garret claimed.

"You might be shocked, but I'll come." Kate said smiling at Nigel.

"Well Jordan and Woody, ya coming?" Nigel asked.

"Uh…" Woody said, looking over at Jordan.

"Please?" Jordan asked giving Woody her undeniable 'pretty-please-with-sugar-on-top-eyes'. Those eyes always got Woody. Her eyes in general pulled at his heart, but the 'pretty-please-with-sugar-on-top-eyes' pulled at his heart times 3,000.

"Of course. How could I resist those eyes?" He comically replied.

"Great. 7 o'clock. How about Antonio's grill?" Nigel suggested.

"Sounds great." Lily said, leaving the room. Everyone followed her but Nigel, Woody and Jordan.

"Hey Jordan. I got your Tox and DNA results back. Tox came up clean, and the semen sample matched to one Ray Taylor."

"Thanks Nige," Jordan said, "Shall we go find this Ray?"

"I'll drive." Woody replied. Nigel handed Woody the papers on Ray Taylor.

"Wow, he's got quite the rap sheet." Jordan pointed out, looking at the papers in Woody's hands.

"Jordan, I don't think you should join me on this excursion." Woody said.

"Aw…come on." She wined.

"Jordan, no. I'm sorry, I just cant let you or the baby get hurt. He lives in a bad part of town, and is highly dangerous according to the many pages of his rap sheet."

"Woody, I'll stay in the car."

"Jordan, you are my fiancé and you're pregnant."

"I'm going, and you know your not going to be able to stop me. You're my fiancé as well and you might not be pregnant, but I don't want anything to happen to you either. So I'm going."

"Fine." Woody sighed. Jordan had defeated Woody once again.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Bug." Lily said, walking down the hall.

"Hey Lily. About tonight, would you like to be my date?"

"Sure!" Lily excitedly said.

"Great. I'll pick you up at your place say, 6:30?"

"Sounds good." She replied and headed into her office.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Kate. About tonight." Nigel said.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Wanna be my date? I mean cause there is Woody and Jordan, then Bug and Lily and then you and me we are both dateless."

"Ok." She strangely said. It almost seemed as this is what she wanted to happen.

"Pick you up at 6:30ish?"

"Yeah. I live in apartment 7b on Calico Street?"

"Ok, see ya luv."

Now everyone had a date except for Dr. Macy. He was a father like figure to all of them but Kate. They hadn't really gotten to that level yet.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Okay Jordan. You're staying in the car. If I have to, I'll cuff you to the car door." Woody inserted.

"Got it."

"If I'm not back in 20 minutes, come get me."

"Detective Woody Hoyt, are you….scared?" Jordan sarcastically asked.

"I'm more scared for you than me. Last time I went after a guy like this, I got shot and well you know the rest of that experience. I don't want for you to lose me, and I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry for me being a total ass that day after surgery, by the way."

"Woody, I love you and I don't want to lose you as well. I know you are strong and can do this without having to re-live all that terrible stuff with getting shot. No need for apologies. I always told myself that you were cranky from all of the drugs, but I do forgive you."

"Ok, 20 minutes."

"Love you, bye."

"Love you too Jo." Woody said as he leaned over and kissed his beautiful fiancé, then headed up to the building. Woody was definitely over reacting, but he just really didn't want anything bad to happen considering this guy's rap sheet. He quickly walked over to Mr. Taylor's apartment. Woody forcefully knocked on the door to his run-down apartment. There was no answer. Woody pulled out his gun and kicked down the door. Ray was in the bedroom. Once Ray spot Woody, he bolted, Woody chasing after him. They raced down the stairs and started outside when Ray ran into a bystander and fell over. Woody rushed over and cuffed him. He brought Ray outside to his car. Jordan knew what to do; call for backup. Once she did so, she got out of the car and cautiously walked over to Woody.

"See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No."

"Good. Now all we have to do is get him in the cop car and leave." Woody was holding onto Ray like he was a serial killer, probably being protective of Jordan. Once the cops came and Ray was chaperoned to the precinct, Woody and Jordan left. The car ride to the precinct was more uplifting. Talk about baby stuff and wedding arrangements. It was amazing how much they got planned in 20 little minutes. They decided to get married in a small church. The colors of the bridesmaid's dressed would be baby blue and the guys bow ties would match. They wanted the reception at a hotel by the bay. But most importantly they wanted to be together for it as much as they possibly could. Woody even wanted to help out with floral arrangements and décor, only because he wanted to spend a lot of time with Jordan. Even if it meant listening to Lily and Jordan talk about girly things, he wanted to be there for all of it.

* * *

Eh... Please, Please, _Please_ R&R because I'd love to know how you feel, and if its ok. 

So yeah...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Once again, sorry I haven't been updating. I'm soooooo...stressed out right now, and have been completley spacing!  
Thanks SOOOO... much for all the reviews though,  
I UBBERR appriciate them!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own 'em.

* * *

"Where were you at 6:00 am this morning?" Woody firmly asked. He was sitting in interrogation 1 at the hard table. Jordan, who had somehow won again, was sitting next to him.

"Like I said man, I was at home sleeping. I didn't wake up till nine." Ray claimed. Woody pushed a picture of Vanessa's dead face to Ray, on the table.

"What is your relationship with Mrs. Gordon?"

"She is my ex. Why? What happened?"

"She died this morning close to 6am," Jordan informed, "We found semen on her body and it positively matched yours."

"So then I'm a….. suspect?" Ray trembled with fear and Woody's eyes caught it.

"Yes you are. And so far, you have no alibi, and your DNA was found on her." Woody said.

"The card you gave to her is motive." Jordan added.

"The card. I wanted to get back together with her. Her and Tim were having some….issues."

"So then you and Tim got in a fight and you killed Vanessa." Woody implied.

"No, that's not right." Ray claimed.

"We'll be right back." Woody said as he and Jordan stepped out of the room.

"He has something to do with it. I know it."

"Yeah. We better get Vanessa's husband in though. Can you take a DNA sample from the husband?"

"Ok."

"Lets go get him then." Woody and Jordan walked through the exit and made their way to the Gordon's house.

- - - - - - - - - -

Jordan knocked on the white door of the Gordon's house. It was 4:30 pm and she was getting tired. After a few minutes, she knocked again. Still no answer.

"Boston P.D." Woody yelled, kicking the white door in, leaving a dirty shoeprint behind. Woody walked into the kitchen and Jordan the living room.

"Ahh… Woody? He's over here." Jordan starred at the man lying on the ground, dead. He was 5'11", brown hair, skinny and wearing a business suit. Jordan reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his license.

"So Tim and Vanessa Gordon are both dead." Woody pointed out as he leaned over Jordan's shoulder and noticed the name on the I.D.

"Will you get my bag?" Jordan asked as she looked at the body. Woody quickly walked out to his car and grabbed her bag. They both put on the infamous latex gloves. Jordan took the liver temp and Woody patiently waited.

"Okay, get this. He died about 3-4 hours after his wife."

"So they Ray could have killed both of them."

"Yup. This is going to make things interesting. We're really going to have to get Ray to talk."

"You call for someone to take the body, I'll call CSU." Woody suggested, reaching for his cell. They both called the people they needed and just waited.

"C.O.D. seems to be this blow to his head," She pointed to the right side of Tim's head, "I'll know more once I do a full autopsy tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We have a dinner to go to in 2 ½ hours and I'm gonna stay in interrogation with you, so… tomorrow."

"I need you to run trace."

"Ok, drop me off at the morgue, and pick me up at 6 so I can go home and change."

"Ok." Once CSU arrived and Tim's body was loaded in the back of the big, black, medial examiner's van, Woody and Jordan headed to the morgue to start trace.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Look at this." Jordan said, pointing to a blonde hair in Tim's wound.

"Whose do you think it is?" Nigel asked.

"Ray Taylor's."

"Well that's a strong accusation love."

"I'm gonna call Woody. He is interrogating him right now. I'll have him take a hair sample." Jordan said, grabbing her phone and pressing speed dial 2.

"Hoyt." Woody answered.

"Woody. We found a blonde hair in Tim's head wound. Get a sample from Ray."

"Ok, thanks."

"Welcome. Bye." She closed the phone.

"Nigel, can you finish up here? I'm gonna take another look at the wife."

"Sure."

"Oh, and compare the prints from the knife with Tim's and Ray's."

"Okay love." Nigel replied. Jordan walked out and headed towards the crypt. On the way she ran into Lily.

"Jordan. How are you holding up?" Lily asked.

"Fine. Rumor has it bug asked you to be his 'date'"

"Yeah." She squealed.

"Of-tly excited I see."

"Yup, pretty much."

"Good for you. Have you guys been dating?"

"Sorta. We go to dinner every once and a while."

"And you love him and you get way to excited way to quickly."

"Yes and Yes!"

"Hey Lily, Will you be my maid of honor?" Jordan randomly asked.

"Yes! I'd love to!"

"Great. I've done my wedding planning for the day."

"Speaking of wedding planning. I'll help you with everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll be like wedding planner Lily/Maid of Honor Lily."

"Sounds great."  
- - - - - - - - - -

"I'm gonna need a hair sample." Woody told Ray.

"And I want a lawyer."

"Fine. Go call a lawyer." Woody sat impatiently. It was 5:15 now and he just wanted to get done with this case now. He wanted to plan baby stuff and wedding arrangements. 15 minutes later, Ray walked back into the cold interrogation room with a lawyer.

"I'm Detective Hoyt." Woody said, holding out his hand.

"And I'm Jake Winslow, Ray's lawyer." Mr. Winslow said, ignoring Woody's friendly hand.

"Ok then. I'll fill you in. Dr. Cavanaugh and myself went over to Tim Gordon's house to bring him in for questioning concerning his wife's murder. When we arrived, no on answered and we went in. When we entered the living room, we found Mr. Gordon dead. Dr. Cavanaugh found a blond hair in Tim's wound, and therefore we need to collect a hair sample from your client." Woody explained.

"Do you have anything else that leads you to believe that my client killed Vanessa or Tim?" Mr. Winslow questioned.

"We have motive. Your client wrote a letter to Mrs. Gordon saying he wanted to get back together with her. That gives us probable cause that Ray could have killed either of them."

"Well, your not getting any sample without a warning."

"Then I'll simply get a warrant."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Jordan. The prints from the knife all belong to one Tim Gordon."

"So then Tim killed Vanessa?"

"So it seems."

"Have you called Woody?"

"No, I figured I'd leave that up to you."

"Thanks Nigel. I'll do that right now. I'm going to go. See you later Lily, bye Nigel." Jordan said as she walked into her office, leaving Nigel and Lily by the crypt.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Unless your going to arrest my client, we're going." Mr. Winslow claimed.

"Just a second," Woody said looking at the vibrating phone on his belt. The caller ID said it was Jordan. "Hey Jordan, what's up?" he asked, walking to the other side of the small room.

"The prints on the knife belong to the husband."

"So then the husband killed her?"

"Well it seems that way. Until we find where she was killed, we can't be 100 sure, but we are pretty certain it was the husband."

"Well then what about Tim?"

"Until we find the murder weapon and get a hair sample, we wont know."

"Yeah. I'm trying to get a warrant for one. Ray lawyer-ed up. Anything else?"

"No. I want to go back to the house though, look around some more."

"Ok. I'll come get you. So far we have nothing to hold Ray for, so I'll see you in 10."

"Kay, bye Woody." She said before hanging up. Woody walked back over to the table.

"You are free to go for now Mr. Taylor." Woody disappointedly said. He walked out of the room and headed to his car. Once he arrived at the morgue, he went up to the 9th floor and looked for Jordan. He found her in autopsy 2, finishing up the final stitches on Vanessa, in her blue scrubs. Even with blood on her hands and shirt and with clogs on her feet, she looked beautiful to him.

"Hey Jordan. Ready to go?" He asked as he watched her hair bounce as she moved.

"Yeah, but just a really short visit." She said. She took the bloody gloves off, and soon after left.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hope ya like it! And please Review! They keep me going!

**Disclaimer:** Still dont own 'em! Or Marry Poppins.

* * *

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Woody questioned as he ducked under the yellow crime scene tape, holding it up for Jordan.

"Blood. I bet she was killed here." Jordan strongly assumed. She grabbed a spray bottle and blue flash light out of her black bag. To Woody, Jordan's black bag resembled Mary Poppins' bag. She seemed to have so many things crammed into one, medium sized, black leather bag. He waits for the day that she will pull out something extravagant like a floor lamp or an inflatable raft. Woody took what he understood as a 'blue flashlight that shows blood and probably some other fluids' from Jordan, and started scanning the down stairs. Why they had to sometimes wear the funny orange glasses, he still didn't understand, but they made him laugh, so he was ok with it.

"Lets check upstairs." Jordan suggested. They walked up to the stairs, still in search for the blood Jordan was almost certain should be there. They walked into the master bedroom, checking the sheets, closets, everything. They headed over to the master bathroom.

"Jingo." Woody smiled.

"That's a new one. What does it mean?" Jordan asked about Woody's weird choice of words.

"A combination of Bingo and Jackpot, making Jingo." Woody replied. Jordan continued spraying. Woody followed her and opened up the bath curtain to find a blood stained wall and tub.

"Someone, probably Tim, seemed to have cleaned up. That would explain the bleach from Tim's hands that Nige and I discovered during trace." Jordan said.  
"Why would he clean up?" Woody asked.

"Well, Tim kills Vanessa in the bathroom, maybe while she is getting ready," Jordan said pointing to the makeup scattered on the sink, "and wanted to clean the room up so no one suspected anything."

"He cleaned in his business suit?"

"Why don't you go looking for clothes in the hamper or maybe trash or something that has blood on it and smells like bleach." Jordan said as she closed the top on the cotton swab protector. She looked up and saw him rummaging through the hamper inside the walk-in closet. She then followed him with her honey eyes out of the room.  
"Where are you going?" She yelled as he walked down the stairs.

"To look in the laundry room." He replied. He looked around the house looking for the laundry room. He found what he thought was a guest bedroom but decided to check it out just incase. When he tried the door, it was locked.

"Jo, come here." He yelled up the stairs from the hallway, near the front door.

"Yes?" She asked, running down the carpeted stairs.

"Do you have a hair clip?"

"Ummm… Why?"

"To pick this lock."

"When you can just kick the door open?"

"Just give me a bobby pin or something."

"OK, ok. Lucky for you I have one in my purse." She replied, heading outside to Woody's car. When she came back, she had the bobby pin in her hand and gave it to Woody.  
"So, about dinner tonight…"

"What about it Jor?"

"Well, its 6:30 now."

"Oh, sorry. Is it ok if you don't change?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Jordan replied. Woody picked the lock and went in. They found a couple collectable airplanes, a pair of work out clothes with blood on them and a door to what seemed to be a closet, but what they didn't know was that there was more to it than a closet.

- - - - - - - - - -

Bug walked up to Lily's door. He apartment was quickly becoming familiar to him due to the fact that he had been in there quite a bit recently. Lily had gone home at 6, like she usually does when it isn't busy around the morgue, to change. Her red hair up in a ponytail, making her dangling purple butterfly earrings visible. She was wearing a green v-neck top and a knee length, dark, jean skirt. She wore matching purple slip-ons to accent the purple in the small butterfly.

Boom-Boom-Boom.

Bug knocked with rhythm. Lily walked to the door and answered it.

"Hey Lily. I see you're wearing the earrings I gave you." He said as she opened the door.

"Yup, ready to go?"

"Lets go. Lucky for all of us, Sydney is on call tonight." Bug replied as he ushered Lily down the hall so they could get going.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Damn," Nigel said to himself as he looked down at the clock on his very special GPS system.

"I'm gonna be almost 5 minutes late and Kate is going to kill me." Nigel got stuck in traffic on his way to Kate's apartment. As he finally pulled up to the apartment complex and hopped off his bike, he went in search for her apartment.

He knocked on her door and Kate momentarily answered it.

"You're late!" she stammered as she unlocked her door and opened it.

"I'm sorry! I got stuck in traffic. What do you expect me to do?" Nigel asked, his accent highly noticeable.

"Say your sorry and…"

"And what?"

"And this." Kate leaned in and pressed her lips upon his.

"Wow. I never would have guessed we were on the same page." Nigel added excitedly.

"Lets go."

"Ok love." He said, walking down the hall with her. When Kate saw Nigel's bike a shocked look appeared on her face.

"We're riding this?"

"Yeah. Got any better ideas?"

"NO, because _you_ got my car stolen!"

"Please don't bring that up again."

"Fine."

"Now lets go and have a good night…….together."

"That sounds good."

"Ok love. Now you are going to have to wrap your arms around my chest as hard as you can, so no wind comes between us. Hold on tight and I'll try to go slow."

"Ok." She said as she firmly grabbed his chest, her head, protected with a helmet, resting on his back.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Garret." Jordan said talking over the phone.

"Hey. Where are you?" He replied.

"I'm at the Gordon's house with Woody. We may be a few minutes late. We're waiting for CSU to come back and for Seely. When they come, we can leave and let them take over for a while."

"Ok. How far away are you from the grill?"

"10 minutes. CSU should be here in 10."

"Ok. I'll tell the others when they get here."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye." Garret said. Jordan hung up the phone and walked back into the guest room with Woody.

"So, is he ok with us being late?" Woody asked as Jordan re-entered the room.

"Yup. What do you make of all this?" Jordan asked, referring to all of the letters piled in boxes from the closet.

"Well, from the ones I've read, it seems our pal Ray was threatening Tim and Vanessa."

"What I want to know is why."

"And I'll figure that out." Seely said, stepping into the guest room. "Go to dinner you two. Go, shoo!"

"Thanks Matt." Jordan said, grabbing Woody and rushing him out.

"Anytime!" Matt yelled back, even though the couple was long gone.

* * *

**  
A/N 2: **Haha! I turned Kate into a girl. Ha ha! A Fluff-a-licious Girl! Ha...Ha! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.

* * *

"Do I smell ok?" Jordan asked Woody. They had arrived at the restaurant and Jordan put on a perfume that smelled like vanilla mixed with roses.

"You smell lovely." He replied.

"Lets go! I feel like dancing."

"Do I get to dance with you?"

"I wouldn't think of it any other way."

"Good, because I wouldn't let it be any other way." Woody grabbed Jordan's arm and walked with her into the resturant. They walked up to a large table with everyone sitting there. Lily and Bug, Kate and Nigel together on one side, and Garret alone of the other, with two open chairs for Woody and Jordan.

"Oh! Oh!" Jordan excitedly said "Do I get to sit next to Woods and Garret?"

"If its ok with Woody." Garret replied.

"Oh please farm boy?"

"There is no way I'm stopping you." Woody replied, grinning. He sat down next to Jordan.

"Lets eat." Nigel suggested.

"So Woody, how is your case going?" Lily asked.

"Well, its ok. Took an interesting turn."

"That sucks." Bug said.

"Hi. I'm gonna be your waitress. My name is Saraleena. Can I get you started with some drinks?" Saraleena asked as she did to all of her other tables.

"I'd like a beer." Bug ordered.

"A apple martini." Kate asked.

"A glass of rum please." Nigel reluctantly ordered.

"Can I get a Pepsi?" Lily asked.

"Can we get a bottle of apple cider?" Woody asked for, motioning for him and Jordan.

"And for me a scotch and water." Garret ordered as the waitress was hurriedly writing all of the drink orders down.

"Ok. I'll be right back with all of those." Saraleena replied.

"What should I get? The steak or the chicken?" Jordan asked Woody.

"How about I get the steak, and you get the chicken. We can share." He suggested.

"Sounds good." Jordan replied. Once Saraleena was back with all of the drinks, everyone ordered. Bug got the charbroiled, 3 cheese, cheese burger, Lily got the Cesar salad and grilled salmon, Nigel, the buttered sword fish, Kate got the beef stew with bread, Garret got the Cajun chicken with rice. Jordan and Woody ordered what they decided on earlier; the steak and grilled chicken.

"Ok, I'll go put your order in."

"Thanks uh…. Saraleena." Garret thanked. The rest of the night, they all laughed and talked. Nigel totally had playful banter with Kate, Bug had some with Lily, and of course, Woody and Jordan were being, well, Woody and Jordan, only this time with 2 little additions; they were engaged and Jordan was pregnant. Also Jordan wasn't - couldn't - drink alcohol. As the night's conversations started to damper, Nigel brought up on choice of topic he was personally interested in about due to him being really "intrigued" in relationship stuff, especially when it isn't any of his business.

"So Jordan, when are you due?" Nigel blurted.

"Yeah guys." Lily reluctantly added, "When?"

"Uh, well…I'm due in the middle of January." Jordan quickly said, trying to dodge bullets and questions and glares and who-knows-what-else's.

"January?" Kate asked and smiled. She certainly had done the math.

"Lets see….January." Nigel said as he too was doing the math, on his fingers. "that means… WOW. What were you guys doing without us knowing? How far along are you?"

"A little less than a month." Jordan replied. She knew what everyone was probably thinking and she didn't feel like hearing what they were thinking unless it was something good.

"Good for you two." Garret said, placing his hand on her arm. Garret gave Nigel the 'play-nice-and-shut-up-look' so Nigel wouldn't go bashing the couple.

"Garret can be grandpa." Woody said, in a way to change the subject.

"Yeah, and everyone else can be aunts or uncles." Jordan added.

"Aunt Lily, I like that." Lily said.

"Yeah, well does this mean that I get to be called Aunt Kate?"

"Only if you want." Woody replied.

"Oh, I want to!" Kate had completely shown the other side of her, all nice and happy.

"Would 'Aunt Lily' like to dance with me?" Bug asked, using her new title.

"Sure, Uncle Bug." Those two got up and started dancing. It was a faster song that Nigel happened to enjoy, so he grabbed Kate, and they joined the others. Garret, Jordan and Woody were left at the table to just watch.

"Well Jor, you did say you wanted to dance." Woody asked, extending his hand.

"Is it ok Garret? You have no one to dance with." Jordan double checked.

"Go ahead. I'll steel you from Woody and dance with you later."

"Ok Farm boy, show me what ya got." Jordan teased. She didn't feel like hiding these feelings anymore. These ones, the ones about loving Woody, she didn't have to hide.  
Jordan started dancing to the Latin styled music with Woody. Their bodies were completely in-sync. Jordan didn't dance in one place, she continuously moved around the dance floor, making him work. The three "couples" enjoyed each other. Garret sat at the table watching. He was watching his "family", his "kids", brothers and sisters grow up and fall in love. He slowly got up from the table, no one even noticing and headed towards the juke box. He changed the song to a slow song, one he knew Jordan liked. As he sat back down, he connected eyes with Jordan and winked.

Woody, who had caught Jordan right before the song changed, said "Would you like to join me in this next dance?" Why he asked, he didn't even know. He held his hand out.

"Of course." She replied, grabbing his hand. He pulled her in, gently, to his chest. She placed her head into his strong chest and relaxed. He rested his chin on her head and smelled the citrus shampoo from her beautiful brown hair. After the hugging the two were doing, they finally started dancing. Jordan lovingly wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck. Woody replied by placing his hands on her waist. The other two couples on the dance floor might as well not existed, because in this moment, all there seemed to be was Woody and Jordan, dancing and in love. Yes, Kate was dancing with Nigel, same for Bug and Lily, but Woody and Jordan only noticed each other's warm presence.  
Garret just smiled. He considered the 6 of them dancing and him slipping out, heading home, until he remembered that dance he said he would steal from Jordan.

- - - - - - - - - -

Jordan took her head from Woody's chest and looked into his eyes. Woody's eyes made her melt. The possibility that their child would have his eyes made her feel unexplainably happy.

"Woody." She whispered.

"Yeah Jor?"

"I love you."

"And I love you too Jo." He replied. She got on her tippie-toes and he leaned down to kiss her. It all started as a simple kiss, but Jordan wasn't pushing away, so it advanced into a much more passionate kiss.

"Yup, they're in love." Bug stated as he saw Woody and Jordan locking lips.

"Yeah, just like me." Lily replied having no clue what had come over her to say that.

"Huh?"

"Ummm.." Lily stuttered trying to re-cooperate. "I, I love you Bug."

"Good, because, I love you." He replied. Tonight seemed to be a night filled with love. Woody and Jordan were in love, as everyone had known before, and Bug and Lily had seemed to just admit their feelings. Kate actually seemed to enjoy being with Nigel. Garret loved them as they were all his kids/family. Yes, they certainly did make up a little twisted morgue family, who all had their problems and issues, but inside this morgue family laid love. But if all else failed, withier something as hard as a fellow friend/co-worker died or just something as simple as needing a babysitter, they would all be there for each other, even Kate.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hey, sorry I havnt updated! I was in Mexico for a week, then I started school on Wensday, so yeah! Sorry MUCHESSSS! Love, Me!

Please Please Please **Please** R&R!  
Thanks!

* * *

CHAPTER 14:

Jordan's phone rang. Oh how she hated phones, at least when they were interrupting things. It was 4:30 am, and her phone was ringing. Finally, she picked it up.

"Cavanaugh." she reluctantly answered.

"Jordan. Lu is gone."

"What do you mean 'Lu is gone'?" Woody asked, waking up. He heard pretty much everything, including the cursing from underneath Jordan's breath when she heard the phone ring.

"Woody, she was outside on her way to her hearing yesterday and some how got away." the voice on the phone replied.

"Thanks for telling us Lily." Woody replied, taking the phone from Jordan's frayed hand. He hung it up.

"No, not again." Jordan started crying "How could she get away? What is she going to do to me now? I-I can't do this again."

"Jor, calm down," He wrapped his arms firmly to show her she was safe, "I'm here this time, I wont let her take you."

"She's probably at my apartment now, waiting for me, to finish me off for good."

"Jordan, you are at my apartment and I _promise_ I'll keep you safe." He comforted her. She was lying there, limp, in his reassuring arms. Sure, she trusted him and knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her, but she had other people's danger in her mind. If something were to happen to her, something to the baby as well. Did Lu know? About them? About her being pregnant? Jordan just wondered off mentally into a day-mare about Lu coming to Woody's apartment and finding Jordan there with him. When Woody noticed her face grow pale, he grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"Ok. I know you're thinking and I want to know what it is." Woody softly demanded.

"What if she comes here to find you, but instead of only finding you, she finds us?"

"You're so defiant, but that's just one of those things I love about you. Don't worry Jor, I'm here with you."

Jordan cut him off. "And you'll keep me safe. I know that already. Damn hormones." She attempted to blame it on her being pregnant, but it didn't really work.

"What could I do to make you feel any safer?"

"Have you gun on that nightstand, call someone to see any progress in finding her, stay awake with me, and hold on to me as tight as you can….please."

"Ok. I'll go get my gun and my phone. Do you mind if I go get those?"

"Ok." His grip released with him walking over to his jeans for his phone and his hallway closet for his gun. "Who do you want me to call?"

"Whoever was working the case."

"Well, Seely was the detective other than me and I think Walcott is dealing with this one."

"Call Walcott." She let out a long sigh and fell back into the pillows on Woody's bed. She sat there and waited. Waited for Woody to tell her about any progress, for him to comfort her, and hold on to her.

"Walcott said they haven't found her yet. And…" Woody said hanging up the phone.

"And what?" Jordan hated the 'buts' and 'ands'. They always left her hanging.

"That they would go to your apartment to see if she is there."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Now why don't you try and go to sleep."

"Will you stay awake with me?"

"Sure Jordan." He lied down next to her, grabbing onto her tightly. What he wanted to know was how in the hell she escaped.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Damn Jordan. Where are you this time? On call?" Lu asked herself as she broke into Jordan's apartment. Yes Lu did want to finish her off, but this time, her plans were deepened. She wasn't going to kill just one person, not two people, but 3; Jordan, then Woody, then herself. "I guess I could always wait until she comes home." She said aloud, sitting on Jordan's lumpy couch. As she sat on the couch, she started to get tired. Even though she was determined to stay awake, she fell fast asleep. Next thing she knew, she was in handcuffs in the back of a cop car.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Jordan, are you still awake?" Woody asked. He had just gotten off the phone with Walcott.

"Uh huh. And I heard all the things you said to me."

"Did you hear my phone call with Walcott?"

"No, I guess I fell asleep after you started brushing my hair." Jordan almost seemed to be in la-la-land.

"Oh, well they went to your apartment and found Lu sleeping on your couch. She was probably waiting for you."

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah, she is gone. They moved her up to higher security and she is going everywhere with cuffs around her ankles and everything. I told you would be fine."

"I know. I want to sleep some before work. Did we ever get that warrant?"

"We got it. I'm going to call him back in and get that hair sample, but first I'm going to get some sleep."

"Goodnight Woody."

"Good night Jordan."

- - - - - - - - - -

Not only did Jordan hate cell phones, but she hated morning sickness. After Woody had convinced Jordan to ride to work with him, they left. Jordan had to get a hair sample from Ray anyways, so she went with him. She and Woody waited in interrogation for Ray and his lawyer. They were going to get the hair sample to compare with the one found in Tim's head wound and show Ray all of the letters they found at the Gordon's place. Seely walked in with Ray, his lawyer not far behind.

"Hello Mr. Winslow. I got that warrant for a hair and DNA sample from your client."

"Fine, go ahead." the stern lawyer spat out.

"Uh…I'll be right back." Jordan yelled over her shoulder, running out of the interrogation room. Morning sickness strikes again.

"What is this all about?" Mr. Winslow asked.

"Morning sickness," Woody shyly replied. "I'll take the sample though." Woody got a piece of Ray's hair and swabbed his mouth for DNA. He had worked with M.E.s long enough to know sort of what to do.

"Sorry about that." Jordan said, re-entering the room.

"Don't worry. I got the samples for you." Woody proudly replied, getting her chair for her. Once all four of them were sitting again, Woody got up and showed Ray and his lawyer the letters, along with the pictures of the closet where they were found.

"What do these have to do with anything?" Ray's lawyer asked.

"Your client was writing threatening letters to Tim Gordon. This one," Woody explained, pounding on the letter in the evidence bag, "states that if Tim were to do anything to Vanessa, Ray would kill him."

"That's right. I did write those." Ray replied.

"Don't say anything else Ray. Were going and until you find something connecting him forensically to either of the crimes, were staying away." Mr. Winslow stated, walking out the door with Ray.

"Sorry for having to run out on our little party." Jordan sarcastically apologized.

"Its fine. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine. Just morning sickness. Lets go to the morgue to run these well taken samples."

- - - - - - - - - -

"The hair you found in Tim's wound, positive match for Ray's." Nigel told them.

"Thanks Nige." Jordan thanked.

"This is great, great! We have motive, and forensic evidence for Tim. Now all we have to do is prove that Tim killed his wife, but why?" Woody asked.

"Well, lets say Vanessa and Tim were having problems. Vanessa was cheating on her husband with Ray. Ray sends her that card saying to get back together with him, meaning for good…"

"And for Tim finds out, therefore killing his wife." Woody finished Jordan's statement.

"And then, Ray found out, Tim killed Vanessa, and Ray killed him." Jordan added.

"Sounds right, but we still need a murder weapon for Tim." Nigel pointed out. They had completely left out that minor detail.

"Lets go back to the house, see if we can find anything with blood on it. What do you think did it?" Woody asked.

"Something sharp, probably metal or something else that is hard." Jordan replied.

"Lets go Jordan. Bye Nigel."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Woody, look for any sharp metal objects, possibly ones with blood on them." Jordan instructed, pointing out the obvious.

"And what are you going to be doing?" He sarcastically asked.

"Sitting and waiting for you to find something so I can get a sample."

"Ah. Ok." He went off through the living room from the kitchen and started looking around, under chairs, behind doors and once he made his way to underneath the couch, he found it. It was a metal door stop in the shape of a palm tree to match the room's tacky Hawaiian theme. There was blood on it as well.

"Ah hah. I think I found it Jo." He said, yelling into the kitchen where she was sitting, twiddling her thumbs.

"Ok. Bring it here." She teased.

"Are you serious?" He asked, lying on his stomach by the couch. He slowly got up, but Jordan got there first. She jumped up from behind him and grabbed his stomach, tickling him.

"Ha ha! Gotcha! I wasn't serious by the way. I just wanted to do that."

"Spray me!"

"Spray you? Why are you my bloody murder weapon?" She leaned over and kissed him.

"No, spray this tacky door stop." He replied, finally pulling away. This wasn't the first time they had kissed at a crime scene  
.  
"Why would I spray you when we can use a cotton swab and a plastic baggie?"

"What are you implying Dr. Cavanaugh?"

"Gosh Woody, I can take a-"

He interrupted, "I know what you can do, so do it. I wasn't being serious."

"Ok, lets head back to the morgue, then go interrogate Ray."

"Yeah, but this time, if you have to puke, please do it before hand just so you don't get in trouble."

"Why would I get in trouble?"

"I don't know, but I'm not a fan of how Ray's lawyer looked at you."

"Don't worry about it. I think I'm good for now."

"To the morgue it is then."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ray, did Tim kill Vanessa?" Woody interrogated. Hopefully, Ray would answer, proving motive.

"You don't have to answer Ray."

"Yes, Tim killed Vanessa. Vanessa and I were going to lunch. When she didn't show, I called her house. Tim answered and started blaming me for everything that happened. When I asked where Vanessa was, he was all defensive saying stuff. All that I could make out was the word 'dead'." Ray admitted.

"Ray, you've said to much. NO MORE!" Winslow scowled.

"Ray, you're under arrest for the murder of Tim Gordon." Woody happily said. He read him his rights and sent him to booking.

"Finally." Woody let out.

"Yeah. Now I have a long over due date with my office chair and paperwork."

"See ya later. Do you want to come over tonight?"

"Yeah. Oh wait! I don't have a car. Mind giving a lady a ride back to work?"

"Of course." He pretended to lift the hat of his head, and bow, leading her out of the precinct.

"What time does this fair lady get off work?"

"7:30."

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 then." Woody replied, as they begun to get into his car.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Okay Peoples. I'm **_sooooooooo..._** extensivly sorry I havn't updated. I've been SOOO busy latley. School has taken it's toll on me, and I just cant seem to find the time to be on my computer much. Or type this up and proof read it. I didn't even really proof it now, so if there's mistakes, I appoligize. But yeah. I'm going to try to post some more over the weekend. But, as I said, I'm TERRIBLY sorry. But hey, I hope you enjoy it, and review! PLEASE?!! Thanks!

* * *

The two months before the wedding flew by extremely fast. It was a week and 3 days before the wedding, and there was barley any planning left to do. Lily helped the couple with everything. Lily went with Jordan to pick the flowers, helped the two to decide on which caterer and which choosing a D.J. Jordan, Lily and Kate all went dress shopping. Jordan found the perfect dress. It was a long, white, corset top dress with some pearl beads around upper rim of the dress. It tied in the back, which made all three of the girls giggle at the thought of Woody finding out it tied, and then trying to untie it. They found these beautiful a-line, light blue, low cut dresses that flowed perfectly, right below their knees, for the bridesmaids. Kate and Lily were the only two women in the wedding, other than Jordan of course. Bug and Nigel were "Woody's men" as Jordan called them. Jordan somehow convinced Woody to have Nigel be his best man.

"Come on. We owe it to him. He knew all along this day would come." She begged

"Fine. There isn't really anyone else I had on my mind anyways." He gave in.

Garret was going to walk Jordan down the isle, considering that Max was who knows where.

Woody was on his way to Jordan's apartment to surprise her with Chinese take-out and a visit. They had been staying over at each other's apartments more frequently. Whenever Jordan was feeling like crap or just needing some cheering up, he'd be there. Whenever Woody needed her, she would go, just like him. They were enjoying their short engagement, even though a lot of it consisted of work and take out, they just enjoyed hanging out on those rare days with nothing to do. Over the two months, they didn't have many days off. Maybe a weekend here or a day there, but not regularly. They worked many more cases together, which was due to the fact that Woody was always requesting her. Requesting her gave them more time to be together other than their busy wedding planning days and nights after work, even if they were crouching next to a dead body. Or when they weren't both on call. It was Saturday, July 7th . Woody and Jordan were both off.

_Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom._

"It's me!" Woody hollered as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Where are you?" Woody asked, walking though Jordan's big, red door.

"Kitchen."

As he walked into the kitchen, he found her looking through her purse like a crazy person.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he walked to her side of the island and placed a peck on her cheek.

"Trying to find a list."

"Cool it. You gave it to me so you wouldn't loose it." He pulled the list out of his pocket.

"Sorry."

"No worries." He said, kissing her on the cheek again. "I brought Chinese."

"Thanks. Do you mind getting us some water?" Jordan asked as she pulled out 2 plates.

"Brought a movie too. Want to watch it with me?" He filled up the water glasses.

"Which one."

"The holiday. Lily suggested it."

"Sounds good to me." Jordan replied, settling down on the couch with the two plates of food in her hands. Woody handed her the glass of water and he took his plate of chow mien and moo shoo chicken.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Woody? Are we going to have a honeymoon?" Jordan asked as she rested her head on Woody's shoulder, watching the credits.

"Yes. Why?"

"Cause I want to go there."

"There where?"

"There." She replied, pointing to the TV.

"Somewhere cold? Sorry Jo, too many parkas to cover you with. Plus, I get enough cold weather here."

"No. Somewhere small and distant."

"Uh…No Lucy Carver Inn please."

"Puh-lease Woody. I was Jokin'. I want to go to Italy."

"We could do that. Are you allowed to fly?"

"Not for a whole bunch longer."

"Italy for say, 11 days?"

Jordan leaned up and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Woody retaliated and Jordan sat up.

"Lets go."

"Go where?"

"Shopping."

Woody sighed, "Girls and shopping."

- - - - - - - - - -

"I don't know how you can go shopping at a morgue, but why are we going there?"

Woody asked as they were in Jordan's car, supposedly on the way to the mall, but really heading towards the morgue.

"I have to ask Lily as quick favor."

"I'll do it if you want. If you go up there, you're just going to get sucked into work, and you know it."

"The whole reason for Lily doing it, is so that we don't have to. You mind giving me that list?"

"Don't make Lily do that. There's like 6 things on that list."

"She already offered to do it days ago. No worries."

"Fine. But at least let me go in with you so you don't get sucked into work."

"Lets go." Jordan said grabbing her keys and stepping out of the car.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Woodrow! I have a question for you!" Nigel yelled from his desk as he was Woody walking down the hall.

"I'll meet you in your office. I'll try to make this quick." Woody mumbled to Jordan as he walked over to Nigel.

"Where are you two going for you honeymoon?" Nigel asked as Jordan went off to search for Lily.

"Italy. Why?"

"I'm gonna book you a hotel and flight, that's why."

"Awesome."

- - - - - - - - - -

Lily was in the conference room when Jordan found her.

"One second please." Lily told the man she was talking to.

"Hey Lil." Jordan greeted as Lily walked into the room.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I have a favor."

"I'll meet you in your office in 5, kay?"

"Ok." Jordan said, walking down the hall to her office.

"Sorry about that." Lily apologized to the man as she re-entered.

"What'd she want?" The man replied.

"A favor. She's getting married the 17th."

"Really? Where?" The man asked.

"Oh, St. John's."

"Really? That's where Beth and I got married. Will you please help me find her?"

"We're doing everything we can. I'll call you when we get more information."

"Thank you so much."

"Anytime. Goodbye." Lily reassured, walking out of the conference room to Jordan's office.

"Good. That lady doesn't know who I am." The man whispered under his breath.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Lily. Sorry to interrupt." Jordan apologized as Lily walked in.

"No prob. Mr. Hamilton's wife Beth is missing. Wants our help."

"Ah… Well, would you mind doing the stuff on this list for me?"

"No problem." Lily replied, cautiously. Jordan was sitting in her desk chair facing the window. Lily noticed a guy with a gun pointed right at Jordan's head out of the corner of her eye. She quickly stopped in front of Jordan, saving her life.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What in the Bloody Hell was that?" Nigel yelled.

"Gunshot….. Jordan!" Woody yelled. Woody and Nigel raced down the hall to Jordan's office. Nigel ran into a guy wearing a faded Jean Jacket, jeans, and a baseball cap, partially shielding his face. It didn't even occur to him at the time that he shouldn't be back there.

"Lily!" Nigel yelled as he ran over to Jordan who was covered in blood, trying to save Lily.

"Jordan. Are you alright?" Woody asked.

"I'm fine. The guy in the jean jacket. It was him. He was trying to kill me, when Lily stepped in front of me, saving my life."

"That's the guy who ran into me in the hall." Nigel replied as he started to help Lily.

"I think I need to go after him." Jordan replied, rushing out of the room.

"Jordan! Wait!" Woody yelled, rushing out of the office behind her.

"There he is!" Jordan yelled as she spotted the man at reception.

"No Jordan." Woody firmly laid out on the table, showing her that that was her only option.

"Its James. Let me go."

"No." He insisted.

"Woody…"

"Together, fine. But you. Behind. Me."

"Hey sis," James greeted as he watched Jordan and her Detective friend nonchalantly walk up to him, "I was just leaving a message for you. A congrats on your engagement."

"Thanks James." Jordan replied, playing along in his little "game".

"Come here. Give you big brother a hug." James requested, pulling Jordan's arm from behind Woody.

'Let me have the gun." Jordan firmly demanded.

"Now why would I have a gun?" James snorted.

"I want to help you. The cops are on their way. If you don't have the gun, they wont go as hard on you."

"No." James replied, still trying to get Jordan. Woody spotted the EMT's and cops rushing out of the elevator. Woody and Jordan knew what to do; knock James down and get the gun. Woody quickly knocked James down, knocking the gun out of his hand and Jordan rushed over to secure it.

"Cuffs please." Woody asked for from the cop who had walked up to Woody on top of James. Woody cuffed him and told the cops to keep him on high security because he can, will and has escaped before.

"Nigel. Is she alive?" Jordan asked as Lily was getting carried out on a stretcher by the paramedics, Bug at her side, holding her hand.

"Her pulse is dropping. She was shot in the abdomen." Nigel replied.

"I'll drive. Come on Nigel. Does Dr. Macy know?" Jordan suggested.

"Yeah. He's staying back. He's going to clean up and wants a call as soon as we know anything." Nigel replied.

They quickly got into the elevator. Woody was rubbing circles into Jordan's back and Nigel was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Let me drive Jo." Woody suggested.

"O-Ok," She replied. "James was trying to kill me, not Lily. Lily saved me, but why? How did Lily know?" she begun crying.

"Because she cares about you Jo." Woody comforted her.

"Let me drive." Nigel said, grabbing Jordan's keys from her hands. Woody quickly escorted Jordan out of the elevator and followed Nigel into the car. Nigel got in and started the ignition. Woody opened the door to the back seat for Jordan and she got in. Woody raced to the other side of the car and jumped in beside her. Nigel sped off towards Boston General to meet Bug there and to wait for Lily to get out of surgery.

"She'll be fine love." Nigel tried reassuring her. Some how, even after what had just happened to Lily, he was holding up ok.

"Woody, he was trying to kill me. Why did he shoot Lily? How did she know he was going to shoot me? How didn't I notice him?" She poured the questions out of her mouth once again.

"Jo, she's your friend. She was saving you and the baby. She cares about you, so don't blame this on yourself."

"He convinced her that his wife was missing! He used her to _kill me_." Jordan sobbed.

Woody unbuckled his seat belt and slid to the right side of the car with her. He gently took his thumbs and wiped away her tears.

"It's not your fault Jo. James shouldn't have done that. He is going to jail, just like Lu and neither of them are going to hurt you again. Lily will be fine."

"Were here." Nigel said, leaping out of the car.

"Ready?" Woody asked, opening the door for them to get out.

"Yes." She said, getting out.

- - - - - - - - - -

Bug was pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"Bug." Jordan cried, running up to him and giving him a big hug.

"How's she doing mate?" Nigel asked as he stared into Bug's red eyes.

"She survived on the way here. Doctors said there's a good chance she wont make it through." Bug painfully replied.

"Bug and I are going to get fresh air." Nigel said, dragging Bug out against his own will.

"We'll get you if we get any word." Woody replied. He walked Jordan over to the couch in the waiting room and held he. They sat there and he talked to her for almost 30 minutes. He would always be there.

"Jordan. Jordan" Woody said, nudging her.

"Huh?" She said, waking up.

"Sweetie, your shivering. Let me take your bloody sweater off and you can have my coat."

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked as she took her sweater off.

"Only for a minute." He replied.

"Any news?" She asked as he placed his coat on her shoulders.

"No. Bug and Nigel are still out side. I'm gonna go get you a blanket ok?"

"Okay." She replied. He got up and she was forced to lie on the arm rest instead of his warm body. As woody came back and they got situated, a doctor came in asking for Bug.

"I'll go get him." Woody offered and ran out the door. Woody found Bug and Nigel talking.

"What is it?" Bug asked as he spotted Woody.

"Doctor wants you." Woody replied. Bug rushed in with the two other men right behind.

"Any news?" Bug anxiously asked.

"She's stable. The bullet hit her below the heart, more in the abdomen area. There's some internal bleeding, but we're working on that. She is currently in surgery and the bullet is just about to be taken out. It should be a few more hours."

"Thank you." Bug replied, sitting down in the closest chair. Nigel sat down next to him. Woody went back over to Jordan who had tried sitting up, but fell right back over again.

"Jordan, are you ok?" Woody asked, picking her limp body up, resting it on his.

"He was aiming for my head. What if he would have missed my head and shot me in the stomach. The-the b-" she cried, putting her hand over her stomach.

"No Jordan." Woody replied, picking her up again, making her sit on his lap.

"I-I need w-water." Jordan whispered.

"Nigel. Get Jordan water. Bug, what's wrong with her?" Woody franticly asked.

"I think she's going to pass out."

"Jordan. Sit up. Here's water." Woody soothed, gently getting her to sit up on his lap. She very weakly took small sips of the water.

"I'm sorry. Just the thought. I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Don't worry Jordan. It's hard on all of us, but especially on you." Bug told her.

"Jordan. Go home." Nigel added.

"You need to sleep." Bug suggested.

"No. I'll sleep here. I'm not leaving." She was completely determined to stay.

"Any news?" Garret asked as he walked up behind the four of them. He looked at Bug and Nigel crouched on the floor next to the couch. He looked at Jordan, pale and shaky, sitting on Woody's concerned lap.

"Dr. Macy." Bug replied, turning around.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hey, would you look at that? I _finaly_ updated again, well more recent from the last atleast! Hurray for me? Thanks to everyone for the 'add to faves' or whatever, and comments/reviews are REALLY encouraging. So _PLEASE_ do so! Please, I beg you??!!!!? Even if it's one or two words like... It's great, or wondeful. They make me smile!

* * *

"Anything while I was gone?" Nigel asked as he walked into the waiting room with coffees in hand. 

"Doctor said the surgery went fine. She in unconscious, but we can visit her soon." Garret replied.

"That's great," Nigel replied "how's that one doing?" He asked nodding at Jordan.

"She hasn't woken up. We should probably do that now. She's been out cold for 3 hours," Woody replied "Jordan," He whispered, "Jordan, wake up."

"Hello." She woke up staring into a pair of blue eyes.

"We can go in and see Lily soon." Woody replied.

"That's good." She groggily replied.

"Are you feeling better?" Garret asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

"I got you tea." Nigel said, passing out the drinks.

"Are you all the party for Miss Lebowski?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Bug stated.

"You can see her now. Right this way." She said, leading the group down the hall into Lily's room. Woody helped Jordan up, grabbed the blanket and they followed in.  
"She's unconscious at the moment, but should come to within an hour or so. Hw did this happen anyways?" The nurse asked.

"She saved the life of me and my unborn child." Jordan admitted.

"That was awfully brave of her." The nurse replied, exiting the small hospital room. They all sat there, looking and Lily's body with all of the tubes and wires hooked up to her. Bug went over to Lily's bed side and held her hand. He sat on the black stool and just sat there looking at her. Woody, Jordan and Garret headed over to the couch and Nigel took the chair next to it. They sat there for the next hour and 20 something minutes until Lily finally woke up.

"Bug?" Lily asked as she started to open her eyes.

"Yes Lily?" He replied.

"Is Jordan ok?"

"She's fine. Want to see her?"

"Please." Jordan slowly made her way to the other side of Lily's bed.

"Lily. How are you feeling?" Jordan asked.

"It hurts bad. Are you ok? Mr. Hamilton didn't shoot you too, right?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you. Thank you Lily."

"Thanks very much Lily," Woody thanked, walking up to Jordan. "You should know that he wasn't Mr. Hamilton. That was James, Jordan's brother."

"I'm so sorry Lily. I'm so sorry." Jordan apologized over and over as she begun to tear up.

"No. Its fine. Jordan, go home. Only because I care about you. I'll still be here tomorrow when I wake up. We both need sleep."

"But I should be here." Jordan pled.

"Bug, Nigel, and I will stay. Jordan, you and Woody get some rest and you can stay with her tomorrow, while I work." Garret tried to convincer her.

"Really Jordan. Stress isn't good for the baby. Please, if not for yourself or the baby, for me. Just so I know your ok." Lily added.

"Are you sure?" Jordan asked.

"Yes. I'll call if I need anything from you."

"Ok. Bye guys. Sorry once again."

"Bye Love."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Want me to stay?" Woody asked as Jordan got changed into sweats.

"Please?" She replied.

"Do you need anything? You probably need to eat some dinner."

"Food might help. I'll make us some chicken noodle soup."

"Jordan, I'll make the soup. Go watch TV or something. Relax. We've all had enough action for one day."

- - - - - - - - - -

By 8:00pm, Lily was back asleep. Bug, Nigel and Garret were all there with her. A little after, Garret and Nigel went down to the cafeteria to get some dinner. Bug continued to sit by Lily's side and hold her hand. He wasn't going to leave. Dr. Macy had already cleared him so he could take a while off. That left them short handed, considering Jordan was getting married. Hopefully Bug wouldn't be gone that long.

"We brought you a sandwich Buggles." Nigel stated, handing Bug the sandwich.

"Thanks guys. For everything. You really don't have to stay." Bug replied.

"I maybe leave later on, but for now, I'm staying." Garret replied.

"I'm here fore as long as you want me mate."

- - - - - - - - - -

Jordan and Woody had both fallen asleep on the couch watching TV. Woody woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that their soup bowls were still on the couch with them. He gently took the bowl that was wrapped up by Jordan's arm and put it in his. Jordan fell asleep on him, so he just set them on the ground. He covered Jordan with the blanket that was half off and fell back asleep. They slept for a few more hours until 9:30. Jordan woke up and quietly got into the shower. Woody soon after noticed she was gone, and woke up as well. He got dressed and made Jordan some food and ate his while she got changed.

"Thanks Woody." she thanked as she walked into her kitchen to eat.

"When do you want to go visit her today?" Woody asked in-between bites.

"Before lunch. How about in 30 minutes? I'll clean up, you can take a shower, and then we can go?"

"Ok. I'll go take that shower."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Oww.." Lily groaned when she woke up.

"I'm sorry. Want me to get the nurse?" Bug asked.

"Yes!" Bug reached over and pressed the call button for her.

"Can I be of help?" The nurse asked once she arrived.

"My stomach REALLY hurts." Lily replied.

"I'll get you some more pain meds. Anything else?"

"When do I get to go home?"

"Not for a week. You have to take it easy."

"My friend. She's getting married in a week and 2 days. I need to be there." Lily pled.

"Lily, I'm sure Jordan will understand if you can't be there. You saved her life." Bug reassured.

"No. I'm going to be there. I saved her and now I want to go watch her get married."

"Lily. You heard the nurse. You need to take it easy."

"I'll sit in a freakin' wheel chair. I don't care. I'm going."

'I'm sure that will be fine. Do you feel like you can move around?" The nurse inspected.

"Not without it hurting."

"That's good. Don't move around much. We'll get you walking in a day or two."

"Hey Lily." Jordan greeted, walking into the hospital room.

"Hi Jordan. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, but how about you?"

"Okay I guess. I'm going to your wedding now matter what the doctors say. I _will_ be there."

"Lily, you really don't have to."

"No. I'm going to be there. Withier I'm sitting in a wheel chair, or standing up next to you. I am _going_ to be there."

"Thanks Lily." Woody thanked her again. Woody was carrying flowers that they stopped to get on the way there. He handed them to Bug, who put them on the table by her bed.

"When did Dr. Macy and Nigel leave?" Jordan asked.

"Dr. M left a while after she went back to sleep and Nigel took off this morning." Bug replied.

"Go home and get some sleep. Jordan and I will stay here for a while." Woody kindly suggested.

"O-ok.," he reluctantly agreed. "Bye Lily. Love you."

"Love you too." Lily replied as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, what do you want to do? Are you hungry? We can get you better food than this hospital crap." Jordan asked.

"I'm not hungry. I want to do something like play a game or something." Lily replied.

"Like what?" Woody asked.

"Go-fish." Lily replied, smiling.

"I'll go get some cards." Woody said, getting up from the chair.

"No. I want to talk to you. Jordan, do you mind getting some cards?" Lily requested.

"No. I'll be right back." Jordan confusedly stated and walked out the door.

"Woody? Was that man that shot me really James?"

"Yes it was."

"Why did he want her dead?"

"I don't know. Probably found out she was going to have a happily ever after and didn't want her to have it."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do. Jordan came to ask me a favor when I was talking to Mr. Hamilt- I mean James. When I re-entered, the room, he asked what it was about. I told him where and when you were getting married. If I wouldn't have told him, he wouldn't have tried to kill her."

"No Lily. He would have tried to kill me wither or not you told him. Walcott called. Said he's been watching me for a while now." Jordan said as she returned.

"I'm so sorry." Lily apologized.

"Lily. Stop apologizing. If anyone has to apologize, it's me. I'm sorry for what my…. My-my brother did to you. I'm sorry you got sucked into it. You were being you. Always caring Lily, always caring about others. You cared about the man's fake wife, told him you would find her. When he was about to shoot me in the head, you stepped in front of me and got shot instead. Lily, you care about others. You are courageous and I owe you more than one." Jordan stated.

"I know what you can do to repay me."

"What's that?"

"You _will _get married on the 17th with me as your maid of honor. You can let me baby sit all of the time, and you can give me a hug."

"Of course," Jordan whispered as she leaned down and hugged Lily, "but the baby sitting, that's helping me, not me helping you."

"No. Because I want to do that. And I also want you to be my maid of honor, again, when I get married."

"Who are you marrying?" Woody curiously asked.

"I'm waiting for Bug." Lily shyly replied.

"Ah. Good choice Lil." Jordan winked.

"So, about that riveting game of go-fish. Ready to get your butts whipped by me?" Woody sarcastically asked.

"You're going down Farm Boy." Jordan retaliated "whachya say Lily? Lets show him how to play some go-fish."

"Your on!" Lily replied. Even though Lily was shot just yesterday, she seemed fine. The pain meds were keeping the pain away at times, and her friends were cheering her up.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Won again," Woody bragged, "So lets see. That's 3 for me, 1 for Jordan and 2 for Lily."

"Ok. New game. Cheat. Now that's a game I am unbeatable at, due to a good poker face." Jordan suggested.

"Good." Lily said.

"I'll deal." Woody said, grabbing the deck of cards from Jordan's hands.

"What. Did you think I was going to cheat?' Jordan snorted.

"Pretty much, knowing you." Woody retaliated, playing a wicked smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** You lucky little duckies! I posted not one, but TWO chapters today! And that's only so far. I _may or may not_ post another. I think I only have one more written, so I think I'll wait. I dont know if I'm going to write more_ chapters_ or just write a sequel. It'll proably be a few more chapters. But I'll talk about it more next chapter! So yes! Thanks for reading it for all the people that do! And **_PLEASE_** REVIEW! It keeps me going! And makes me smile, which something I don't get much of anymore, so it's a great thing when I do! Thanks and **ENJOY.** : )

**!!  
**

* * *

"You get to go home today Lily!" Bug exclaimed as he packed her stuff. 

"Finally! I feel fine, just let me keep my pain killers handy and I'm ready for that wedding." Lily replied. It was two days until the wedding and she was finally going home.

"Woody and Jordan packed you a bag of clothes and any other stuff you may need and are going to meet us a my place. You're staying there for a while." Bug informed her.

"Thanks Bug."

"Of course. Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Lily. I'm so glad you're okay." Jordan said as Lily and Bug entered his apartment.

"Yeah. So am I." Lily replied.

"Here is her stuff. Her dress is lying on the bed. We brought you guys some food and it's in the kitchen. You all set?" Woody informed Bug.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime. Lets go Jo. I'm sure Lily wants to sleep or something." Woody suggested.

"Ok. See ya guys in a little bit." Jordan said as they headed out the door.

"Do you want something to eat?" Bug asked.

"Sure. Thanks for letting me stay over." Lily thanked.

"Anytime. I'm glad you're here with me."

- - - - - - - - - -

"This is our last night together before we're married." Woody exclaimed, sitting down on Jordan's couch.

"I know its….amazing." She replied.

"Hey Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

"We haven't really talked about where we're going to live."

"I know. What do you think?"

"Well, we wont be living in our own apartments. That's for sure."

"Well, what about here? It's bigger and we can both fit." Jordan suggested, addressing her apartment.

"Ok, but what about when we have this little one?"

"Well in your "dreams" of when you were going to have a family, what did it look like? I know you've had those dreams."

"Ok, well I guess it always began with the way I was going to propose. I always dreamed of it being at a nice dinner by the bay, or on a run with you."

"A run?"

"Yeah. Because I love running with you. Anyways if we were running, I wanted it to be sometime at the end of the trail. We would sit on a rock, and even though it sounds cheesy, I'd have my arm wrapped around you. I'd start my proposal talk and then I'd cut to the chase. Of course in my nice little dreams, you said yes, so then we'd just like jog back or maybe even slowly walk, but holding hands none the least. If it was a dinner, I wouldn't have changed it at all. Well maybe minus all the unfortunate stuff that happened before."

"Woody? The bad stuff doesn't include the baby, right?" Jordan reluctantly asked.

"Of course not. That made everything better!" He quickly replied, holding her tighter in his sweet embrace.

"Keep going." Jordan closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest.

"Our engagement was practically identical to ours in reality. Only we had to work more, so we didn't have as much time together. Our wedding was beautiful. We were married in a church with stained glass and a red carpeted isle. Your dress was a perfect princess dress for my perfect princess. Everyone from the morgue was there along with part of my family and half the precinct."

"Who walked me down the isle?" Jordan asked as if she was a 7 year old girl.

"Max."

"Was Cal there?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

"The wedding was, well a wedding. All that wedding jazz. The rings exchanged were my parent's old wedding rings. We were officially married. The reception was at the Pogue. It looked all dressed up though. I guess after the reception party we were swept off our feet and driven back to your apartment, well our apartment. Then I skipped straight to our honeymoon. We went somewhere with a beach and you got one nice swim suit tan."  
"You didn't dream about what we did after the reception?" She curiously interrogated. She pushed up from his chest to look him in the eyes.

"Nope."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Really really. I don't want to spoil it for myself."

"Good." She replied, lying back down on his warm chest.

"We acted like newlyweds on our honeymoon. It was a lot of fun."

"So then what next?"

"Well originally, I dint really guess that you would be pregnant already, so yeah. We lived here in your apartment, considering it's bigger. We enjoyed being a married couple. As much as we could, we would go on dates and stuff, which was sorta hard considering our lines of work. We'd watch movies all of the time. We tried to keep work "strictly work", but that never happened, well it rarely did. Sometimes I'd sneak up behind you when you were in the lab, or surprise you when you were doing paperwork. We'd always sneak out when you were doing paper work and hide from Macy all day long. You were the same old Jordan, stopping at nothing to solve a good old mystery. Some of the times you'd even sneak up on me when I was in my office."

"So then what about when I was pregnant?"

"Well during the beginning we lived here. Later on, when your tummy was bigger, we lived in a nice house. Not huge, but not tiny. Perfect sized. Not really any "white picked fence" either, considering our personalities. We had a nursery with baby décor and toys. Our kitchen was big and had an island at it where we would have our coffee in the mornings. We would cook dinner together in it. We always had Garret and Lily, ect, coming over babysitting for us, or just visiting. Once the baby was a toddler, whether a boy or girl, we would play in the backyard with toys and bubbles. We would sit out on the patio drinking wine together on those warm, starry nights. Children tucked safely into bed. I never really got passed having a toddler I guess."

"The dreams of parenthood. Where they fun?"

"Yeah. Yeah, they were."

"When did you have the time to dream of all this?"

"Over the years. Sometimes when I was sposed to be doing paperwork. When you were in D.C., I was afraid that none of those dreams would have the chance to come true. I'm glad we got that second chance."

"Thanks Woody. For giving me more than one second chance."

"And thank you for letting me have those second chances." Woody leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"So, when are you moving in?"

"Why don't I go back to my place and start packing. I'll rent a storage box for my furniture and they guys can help me load it up tomorrow before the party."

"I'll help you pack up, and I'll make Nigel put your furniture in a storage unit while we're gone."

"You sure they will do that?"

"They've learned not to say no the infamous Jordan Cavanaugh, especially the pregnant Jordan Cavanaugh." She snorted.

"Lets go then!"

- - - - - - - - - -

The next day was filled with a lot of wedding business. Woody had his bachelor party, and Jordan had her "bathometer get together" as she was calling it. Woody's party consisted of the 3 men from the morgue, and half the precinct.

"Woodrow! We decided we're going to play a game of truth or dare. Mainly dare." The drunk Nigel informed Woody. Nigel, Garret and many of the other men were a little too drunk, but what do you expect? Nigel was throwing this party, and it was at a bar, so your outcome would be drunk men.

"You guys are plastered. You have fun, I'm out." Woody responsibly replied. He knew better than to get drunk the night before his own wedding.

"Yes! And you are first up. Truth or Dare?" Garret asked.

"None." Woody replied.

"Dare it is then!" Matt declared.

"You have to call Jordan and, and ask her what she would do if you were….gay." Nigel suggested.

"And you have to convince 'er her you are!" A random party guest chimed in.

"No guys. That's cruel." Woody was trying to defend Jordan's feelings. Especially since they were on a roller coaster. Nigel started walking around the bar like a chicken. He even started making chicken noises.

"Fine." Woody finally gave in. He picked up his phone and held down speed dial 2.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Should we have chocolate?" Lily asked, bringing out a chocolate fondue fountain. Jordan's phone started ringing.

"No phones Jordan!" Kate stated, trying to snatch it.

"It's Woody. Hold on for fondue." Jordan quickly answered the phone.

"Hey Jordan." Woody said as she answered the phone. He wanted to get this over with.

"Shush! Quiet everyone! NO talking!" Nigel whispered to the crowd.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked over the phone.

"Jordan, what would you do if I were gay?" He reluctantly asked.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Um…What would-" Woody was interrupted by Nigel's hands slowly running up his legs. "Nigel, you can't touch me there! Stop it!" He yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Jordan asked annoyed.

"What would you do if- Nigel, stop touching me there! Hey! That's mine!" Woody yelled. Nigel's hands were going right up in-between his legs.

"What the?" Jordan asked, dazed.

"Oh come on love." Nigel tauntingly snorted. Jordan could hear him in the background and he was the only one she could hear other than Woody.

"Nigel stop that!" Woody pled.

"Tell her Woody! Tell her!" Nigel chanted.

"Uh, tell me what?" Jordan asked.

"What would you do if I were-" Jordan cut Woody off.

"If you were gay, it would break my heart." Jordan sincerely answered.

"I'm so sorry Jordan."

"Your gay?" Jordan asked in disbelief, especially after the conversation they had had the night before. She thought she was going to cry. Kate and Lily watched Jordan's face turn as white as the bodies they autopsy daily on the metal slabs.

"No I'm-" Nigel cut off Woody.

"He's gay! He's gay!" Nigel yelled into the phone.

"NO! I'm not!" Woody's voice was stern and overpowering. He was starting to get really mad, and this was getting out of control. Everyone quickly stopped silently laughing.

"Woody, I'm confused." Jordan said. Lily came over to sit next to her.

"Hold on," Woody said and walked out of the bar where Nigel was hysterically laughing. Garret followed Woody. "Jordan, Nigel was being a complete drunken idiot. He dared me to call you and ask you what you would do if I were gay. Nigel started touching me in places I'd only let you touch. I'm terribly sorry."

"I guess its ok. But you did really freak me out."

"I'll make it up to you," He heard the sadness in her voice, "just don't cry. If you start crying, I'm going to break the 'don't see the bride the night before or the day of' rule."

"I'm not going to cry, hopefully."

"I'm coming over there then."

"No. Really, it's..it's fine."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure. How much have you been drinking?"

"I had one beer. My limit was one."

"Good boy."

"Is she alright?" Garret asked about Jordan.

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Woody, Kate wants to talk to Nigel." Jordan requested. Woody walked back into the room, holding the phone out. "Nigel, someone wants to talk to you." Woody told him.

"I'm sorry love." Nigel apologized, thinking he was talking to Jordan.

"I'm ashamed Nigel." Kate scowled.

"Sorry."

"You're his best man Nigel! Stop drinking. You had Jordan worried sick."

"Ok. I'm done."

"Good. Give Woody the phone. Jordan wants to talk to him." Kate instructed. Kate was being nice, standing up for Jordan. Both Jordan and Lily were a bit shocked at Kate's doings. Kate placed the phone in Jordan's hands.

"Woody?"

"Yeah Jo?"

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"Bye."

"See you tomorrow!" Woody hung up the phone. He was lucky, so lucky, that Jordan wasn't alone, otherwise he knew that she would have come down and kicked someone's butt.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** So, actualy, there's ONE more chapter i have written, so I'd like to know if I should write one more after it, but I have 'till next chapter to ask you that. OKAY? OKAY! But yes, umm... I was just curious. So yes. PLEASE tell me what you think about this chapter. I dont know much about weddings, I've only been to ONE, and so I do konw that you're not 'sposed to see the bride before the wedding, but I totaly broke that rule for the story, just because I can, so HA! The End of my little talk.

* * *

"Jordan! Oh my gosh! Jordan!" Lily yelled as she walked into Jordan's apartment, only to see her sleeping.

"What? What?" Jordan yelled back. Lily startled her when she was yelling.

"Jordan! Your getting married in 5 hours! You have a brunch to go to with Woody and his family. Plus you have to get ready. We should leave in 10 minutes if you want to get there in time. Come on! Up!"

"Crap. Woody is going to kill me!"

"No he wont. Here, put this on." Lily said, throwing a purple shirt, white sweater and black pants at her. Jordan quickly got dressed and they ran out the door. Lily drove them quickly over to the restaurant and they were not late. Woody was already there with Garret and the two men were waiting for Woody's family along with the two women.

"Hey." Jordan said as she sat down next to Woody.

"Glad you could make it." He replied.

"Remind me who is coming."

"My aunt Claire and her husband Sam. My cousin Mary, Al and then Susan and her husband Buckley. I'll introduce them to you. They are going to love you, and don't worry about not remembering names. They wont mind."

"Thanks. Can you believe its today already?"

"Its amazing. By 1:00 we will be in the church, starting, and hopefully _before _2:00, you will be Mrs. Hoyt."

"Dr. Jordan Hoyt. It has a nice ring to it."

"Oh, so today is the last day I get to call you Dr. Cavanaugh?"

"Yup!"

"Cool. Hey, here they are."

"Woody!" Aunt Claire yelled from halfway across the room.

"Hello Aunt Claire, Uncle Sam," Woody greeted, "I'd like you to meet my very soon to be wife, Jordan."

"Hello Jordan," Aunt Claire exclaimed, bringing Jordan into a big hug, "Woody has told us all about you. I'm Aunt Claire. You can just call me Claire if you'd like."

"Hi Claire." Jordan replied.

"And I'm Al. Nice to meet you. Woodrow has a great taste in women I see." Al

introduced.

"Thank you. Now get your eyes off her. She's mine." Woody jealously retaliated.

"Ok. Ok." Al replied.

"Hi, I'm Susan. This is my husband Buckley." Susan greeted and extended her arm. Jordan warmly greeted her and shook her hand.

"Wonderful to meet you two."

"I'm Sam." Sam leaned down and hugged her. His body towered over hers.

"Hello."

"This is Mary. She's shy." Woody explained.

"Hi Mary." Jordan said to the 15 year old girl.

"Hi." Mary practically whispered back.

"Lets eat. Us girls are going to have a lot of girl stuff to do." Woody sarcastically joked, pulling out Jordan's chair for her.

"Thank you." Jordan thanked. Jordan and Woody were sitting towards the middle of the long rectangular table. Across from Jordan was Susan. Susan was a tall blonde lady with greenish blue eyes. Her husband was as tall as her with brown hair and blue eyes. They were strong in their personalities. Next to them was Sam and Claire. Clare was a cute little lady, late 40's early 50's. She was short and plump, with long brown hair, gray streaks running here and there. Her husband Sam was really tall with gray hair and green eyes. They were both very welcoming to Jordan as if they were her family and had been for ages. Al, well Al was a different story. He was funky and awkward and thought that Woody had a good choice in women. Al almost scared Jordan by the way he was looking at her. Mary was only 15. She was 4'10" maybe 4'11". She had long dark brown hair, that went down to her waist. They all ate and enjoyed each other's company. Soon after they ate, Lily and Jordan headed back to her apartment, and Garret and Woody headed back to His apartment. Jordan didn't want to have to leave. She was enjoying the feeling of a family, but she knew, the sooner she left, the sooner she could get married.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Let me help you Woody." Garret went over to Woody and helped him tie is bow. Woody was practically shaking.

"Thanks Garret. Nigel, do you have the rings?" Woody asked.

"Yes Love." Nigel replied, patting the pocket in his jacket.

"We should get going soon." Bug pointed out.

"I'm ready now. Lets go!" Woody exclaimed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Jordan was sitting on her bed in her apartment. The dress was on and spread out over the bed. The dress had been a pain to put on, and hopefully wouldn't be as hard to get off.

"Come here Jordan." Lily motioned for Jordan to join Kate and herself in the bathroom.

"We thought you might want to wear this." Kate said, holding out Jordan's mother's locket.

"Thanks guys." Jordan thanked. Tears were starting to swell up in her eyes.

"Lets see. Something new, um, you dress? Something old. Your mom's locket. Something borrowed. Here, take my earrings. They match perfectly." Lily said. She gave Jordan the earrings and they really did work well. "How about something blue. Your hair barrette."

"Thanks for everything guys. I don't know what else to say, but thanks."

"Lets go get you married." Kate was surprisingly excited and completely acting like a girl.

- - - - - - - - - -

Woody was bouncing at the isle, Lily and Nigel had just walked down the isle, with Kate and Bug not far behind. He knew it was time for Jordan to come down the isle. Finally, he saw Garret, who was soon joined by Jordan. He was blown away. Her hair was down, with her slight curls bouncing at her every step. Her honey brown eyes, big and beautiful. The barrette that was in her hair shinned in the dim light. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Thanks Garret." Woody thanked him, but he didn't even notice he was talking. He was still in awe of her beauty.

"Take good care of her Woody." Garret leaned down and kissed Jordan on the cheek and released her hand into Woody's.

"Ready farm boy?"

"I don't think I could wait any longer."

The ceremony was short and sweet. The rings they exchanged were indeed Woody's parent's. They were beautiful diamond rings.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." Jordan smile could have lit the room.

"And do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I absolutely do." Woody held his breath. The best part was coming up next.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Woody leaned down and their lips met. They didn't want to push away, but they both knew that people would start feeling awkward. They also wanted to keep to themselves, no show. They slowly and gently pushed away and started walking down the isle. The crowd stood and clapped.

"I hope there's more where that came from." Woody whispered in her ear as they were walking out.

"Lots more." She teased back.

"Good. Lets go party quickly and leave!"

- - - - - - - - - -

"I now introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Hoyt!" The DJ announced. The happy couple walked into the room. They were holding hands to tightly that people might think that they were holding on for their lives. The rest of the night just seemed to fly by so fast. Before they knew it, it was the dance that was meant especially for the couple. It was perfectly placed as the sun was just going down. Woody outstretched his hand and Jordan took it, as she had many times before. They danced there on the dance floor surrounded by friends and family. Jordan rested her head in the small crook of his neck and gazed out at the sun set.

"Isn't beautiful Woody?" Jordan asked as she leaned up to look into his eyes.

"Yes, you are." He replied. He knew she was really talking about the sun set, but he gave that answer instead. She placed her head back to where it previously was. He gently kissed the top of her head. Her hair smelled like a beautiful citrus explosion. He took in a deep breath to savor the moment. She was dong the same thing. She smelled his cologne and engrained this time into her memory, including his smell. The song ended and he had to share with Garret. He went to sit back down at their table and watched the two dance.

"She's amazing Woodrow. Good choice." Nigel patted him on the back.

"Thanks Nigel. She really is amazing." Woody admired how graceful she looked. 'Jordan looks so graceful,' Woody thought, 'Jordan and graceful don't go together in sentences very often.' He snickered at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Jordan asked as she walked back over to the table where Woody sat.

"Nothing."

"You were laughing at me." Jordan gently punched him in the arm.

"I was laughing at how graceful you look and how you don't get to use the words 'Jordan' and 'graceful' in a sentence very often."

"Just like you don't get to use the words 'Jordan' and 'run/ran away' in a sentence anymore?"

"Absolutely right."

"Good." Woody put his arm around her and leaned in to kiss her, but just as their lips met, Nigel snapped a photo and everybody started cheering. Woody's eyes gently opened and he pulled away.

"Were married now. Were allowed to kiss aren't we?" Woody asked, blushing.

"Yes, but it never gets old seeing you two like that." Lily admitted.

"I'd like to make a toast," Garret stood up and quieted the crowd, "From the moment I met Woody, I knew there was something different about him. He was quirky and childish, but all at the same time mature and loving. When I first met Jordan she was daring, a pain in the ass, but amazing. When those two met, I saw it in his eyes. He immediately liked her, if now loved her. Her eyes showed something as well, but it was harder to catch onto. Eventually over the years, Woody became more of a tough man then a quirky boy. Jordan did a lot in that process. They became best friends. They complete each other's sentences, feel each other's pain, but most of all, they love each other. Even if at times they didn't show it, they always did. Congratulations guys, I hope and know you will be happy together, forever." The small group cheered and took a sip out of their champagne glasses, but Woody and Jordan were having apple cider.

"My turn!" Nigel yelled.

"Oh, not again." Jordan whispered only loud enough for Woody to hear. She was referring to the last 'He's gay! He's gay!' speech.

"I just wanted to say congratulations to the happy couple. You have a relationship everyone wished to have. You love is different from all other loves. And, I told you so. Grads!" The group toasted.

While the group cheered, Woody whispered in Jordan's ear. "Lets go."

"One last dance?"

"One last dance for the night." He got Jordan out of her chair and they went over to the dance floor. Lily, Bug, Kate and Nigel joined them.

"Come on. We can sneak out the back." Jordan pulled Woody off the dance floor. Woody put his index finger to his lips, telling the people sitting down to shush. They snuck out the back; a typical Jordan escape.

- - - - - - - - - -

Woody woke up the next morning to his wife lying in his chest. He looked around the room to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He most certianly wasn't dreaming. He saw clothes scattered around the room. A dress here, a jacket there. It hadn't been a dream, and it was just how he always dreamed, only a bunch better.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **It's kinda iffy. That's all I've written so far, and I just dont know if I want to 1. Write more chapters, or 2. Create a sequel. So I need _YOU_ to tell _ME_! Please and thanks. Oh, and while you're reviwing telling me what I should do, you could TOTALY tell me how the story was (so far ect.) or the chapter. So yes! mmkay

* * *

"Tell me again how long it took him to untie it." Lily giggled as she walked down the hall of the morgue with the newly married Jordan.

"9 minutes. I timed him. And that was with him going as fast as he could." Jordan and Woody had just come back from their honeymoon and it was their first day back at work.

"Welcome back Jordan." Garret greeted as the two girls passed his office.

"Whachya got?"

"A request that you take it easy. that's all."

"And to whom do I owe a thank you and a nice sock in the guts to?"

"Myself."

"And?" She some how always knew when there was an 'and' or 'but' coming along. And now was one of these times.

"Woody. He doesn't want you working too hard Jordan."

"Next he's going to convince you to take me off rotation, right?' Garret just gave her a blank stare.

"Don't tell me you're already taking me off the rotation."

"No," He replied, "but it's going to happen sometime Jordan." Jordan just shrugged her shoulders and walked out the door. She quickly walked to the lab to visit Nigel.

"Jordan!" Nigel got up from the computer he was working on and wrapped her into a big hug.

"Hey Nige." She smiled her big, typical Jordan smile.

"How was the honeymoon?"

"Wonderful. And yes, we took pictures so you wouldn't get mad at us."

"That was a nice escape you made at the reception party." Bug snorted as he entered the lab.

"Thanks Bug. It was a whole bunch funner that way." Jordan replied as she gave him a hug.

"Nigel. Did you get the ox back on my John Doe?" Bug asked.

"I was just about to bring them over." Nigel replied.

"I'll see you guys later. I have some paper work I needed to do a while ago." Jordan headed down the hall to her office. When she entered her office, she saw a single yellow rose on her desk with a little note underneath. It read: 'Hope you have a good first day back at work. Maybe I'll run into you sometime. Love, Woody.' She quickly picked up her office phone and dialed Woody's number.

"This is Hoyt." The detective answered.

"So is this. Hey Woods."

"Hello Mrs. Hoyt! Did you get my rose?"

"Yes, I did. Thanks. I hope to see you around as well."

"Jordan. I've got a body I need you to take care of." Garret walked into her office, interrupting her conversation.

"Responding detective?" Jordan asked.

"Him." Garret nodded at the phone and left the room.

"See ya soon Woody?"

"Yeah. Bye." Woody hung up the phone and waited for his M.E. to arrive. Jordan grabbed her stuff and then headed down to the crime scene. A haired lady, 35, was shot and the hotel caught it on video. And open and shut case. Jordan got out of the el Camino, grabbing her bag on the way out. Woody came up and greeted her and made their way over to where the body was.

"Hey." Woody said.

"What we got?" Jordan was getting straight to business.

"Carla Schwin. 35. Shot in the chest. Even got it on tape. Called in by a house keeper. Open and shut right?"

"As soon as we find the shooters." Jordan took a blood sample from splatter on the wall.

"Shooters? There was more than one?"

"Most likely. Carla was shot over there," Jordan pointed to where the body was lying about 7 feet away, "But there is blood over here," She pointed to the spot on the wall where she just took the blood sample from. "That's a bit to far away unless she walked over there which is highly unlikely considering she died almost immediately."

"Great. Anything else?"

"She has the ID of one Nick Myer who happens to work at the Montecito."

"I'll make a few calls. See you at seven?"

"Ok. Love ya." Jordan laughed.

"Love you too, bye." Jordan insured the body was loaded into the van and she headed back to the morgue in her el camino, so she could quickly start trace. Once she was back at the morgue, and changed, she headed into trace where Nigel was waiting for her.

"Hey Nige. Got anything so far?"

"Brown hair on her shirt. That's as far as I've gotten." Nigel and Jordan worked to finish trace and then headed to autopsy. Jordan was just about to pull the bullet out when Woody arrived.

"Hey. Have anything for me?" Woody asked as he watched Jordan place the bullet in a plastic cup.

"We found a brown hair on her shirt and Nigel's going to run the bullet." Jordan handed Nigel the cup and he went to run it.

"Well, Danny the cop will be returning to grace us with his presence." Woody snorted.

"Wonderful! More territory fights and 'No, I'm prettier' fights! Nigel, get some popcorn ready!" Jordan laughed.

"Yes, but I've final got you as my own."

"The hair on the vic. It was male. Doesn't match hers." Nigel stated.

"Well that's helpful. We don't have any leads. The shooter wasn't caught on the tape. Just the vic getting shot." Woody informed.

"Any boyfriends, husbands?" Jordan questioned.

"A husband. Pretty sure he has blonde hair."

"Hello, hello, hello." Danny greeted as he walked into the room. He saw Woody talking with a gorgeous, not showing pregnant Jordan, and Nigel over in the corner at some computer or machine.

"Danny." Woody firmly said. He wanted Danny to stay away from Jordan.

"Woody," He was just as cold, "Hey Jordan. How's it been?" H gave her a hug. Jordan reluctantly responded.

"Great. Life's been….Wonderful!" She eyed Woody. They both wondered how long it would be until he figured out they were married, and Jordan pregnant.

"Maybe we could catch dinner while I'm in town?" Danny invited.

"I don't think that would be very appropriate." Jordan declined.

"How did you get here from Vegas so fast?" Woody interrupted.

"I was already in town."

"Why?" Woody was practically interrogating him now.

"Business." As if right on cue, Lily walked in.

"Mr. Schwin is here. He would like to see his wife." Lily reported. Jordan, Woody, Nigel and Danny walked out of the room as Mr. Schwin stepped in.

"Carla," He begun crying, "Why Carla, why?" The door shut and all you could hear was the faint sound of crying.

"About that dinner." Danny started.

"No." Woody and Jordan said in unison.

"How come?" Danny asked. Nigel started to chuckle. "Why is it so inappropriate?" Woody and Jordan looked at each other and both held up their left hands, showing their beautiful rings.

"You two…are…finally! Congratulations. Its about time." Danny fake-ly congratulated.

"Thanks." Jordan accepted.

"Come on Danny. Jordan, call me when you finish up." Woody and Danny quickly left and headed to the precinct.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Jordan. It's Woody." Woody talked into the phone.

"Hey. What's up?"

"The bullet. Did it come from a nine millimeter?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Danny McCoy has a 9mil."

"Woody. That's ridiculous."

"No. Brown hair on vic. Shot with a 9 mil. Danny happened to be in town and happens to have a 9 ml."

"Fine. Get me something to run my bullet, blood, and hair against. Then we'll see." Jordan hung up the phone. She had to do paperwork, or she'd get in trouble on her 1st day back to work. An hour later, Woody came rushing into Jordan's office, without Danny, where he found her sleeping instead of doing paperwork .

"Jordan." He gently kissed her ear.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"You have to wake up sweetie. I need you to run a few things."

"Ok, ok." Jordan place her hand into his. By 3 pm, they had a positive match for the hair, and bullet, Woody some how got, both leading to Danny, making him the main suspect. Jordan headed over to the precinct with Woody to interrogate Danny and get a DNA/Blood sample.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I don't have to give you anything without a warrant." Danny pled.

"We have a warrant. One to get those samples, and one to check your body of any shot wounds." Woody replied, waving the warrants in the air.

"Fine. Go ahead." Danny agreed. Jordan took the DNA and blood samples. She then told him to unbutton his shirt so she could check for wounds. He had a bandage where a bullet hit him.

"I can explain that. You see, Carla was trying to get the gun and it went off. Then, then I shot her. She killed one of my best fiends, Nick." Danny confessed. Woody had him write the whole story on paper, and sent him to booking. It was a glorious task for Woody to finaly do, a sense of accomplishment flowing through his veins.

"Case closed." Jordan congradulated as Woody came back.

"Yeeah. Started at 9 am, ended at 4 pm. I'll se you at home at 7?"

"Some guy told my boss to cut my hours. Do you by any chance know who that was?"

"No idea. Smart fella though. A pregnant woman such as yourself shouldn't work too much. Especially if they fall asleep when they are doing something like paperwork."

"Seven. Don't be late. I'm going to make dinner." Woody gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she headed out. "Wait, Woody, what about Nick? If she did kill Nick, we need to find the body." Woody ran out of the room to catch up with the officer that was in charge of Danny.

"We need him to come back. Come on Danny." Woody explained and grabbed Danny's arm. Once backing interrogation, more questions begun spilling out.

"If Carla did kill Nick, where's Nick's body?" Woody asked. Danny didn't answer, he just sat there.

"Danny. We need to know." Jordan tried to get it out of him.

"He was killed back in Vegas. His apartment." Danny confessed. Woody signaled for the cop to take him back.

"Vegas anyone?" Jordan asked.

"Lets have them just send us the body. Vegas doesn't sound to good to me right now."

"Then what does sound good?"

"Sitting at home, eating dinner with a gorgeous brunette."

"Do you think we could maybe start looking for houses tonight?"

"Sounds like a date."


	20. Chapter 20

HEY READERS! (yes **you**)

I'm very thankful for all your reviews, and for your reading at all! It's very kind! And brings me great joy! This story hasn't been my best, but it was my first CJ Fan Fic ever, so it's not the greatest. _BUT _it'll get better over time. And I indeed going to write a sequel! Not more chapters, but a sequel. That's what I had originally started, but I haven't really started much, and I'm not really thrilled with the paragraph I have so far. So there'll be one soon! My promise! So I hope you read that one as well! And I should hopefully have it up within the next week or two. My homework load is a lot, so it'll probably take a bit. But still, I hope you read the new one, and enjoy it, as I hope you did this one!

Love,

Natty (nattylovesjordy)


End file.
